


Let Them Have The Ride Of Their Lives!

by Anetteloli89



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Depression, Everybody is a racer, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Halfbreed Keith, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Motorcycle AU, Motorcycles, Mutual Pining, Omega Keith, Omegaverse, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tension, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Sex, angsty, mixed Lance, non-binary Pidge, somebody is going to die, this is my first fic so bare with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anetteloli89/pseuds/Anetteloli89
Summary: Keith moves to Planet Altea to study in his new academy, (which it is Voltron) on the same day that he moved in he decides to explore his new living area when he finds a Blue Cat guy driving wildly a motorcycle. He finds himself in a situation where he's somehow attracted to him and doesn't know why until he finally meets him.(Keep in mind! That this story has strong topics in it.)





	1. First impression

**Author's Note:**

> Please, bare with me!! English is not my first Language it is Spanish.  
> If this fic gets attention I might upload a chapter once a week, the chapters will not be long. (I think)  
> And well, I hope you guys enjoy reading this first chapter.

It's been hours for Keith to travel from Earth to planet Altea. He had just arrived there. New air, new people, new species. It was so surreal how decent it looked, for a big isolated planet. Keith held up all of his belongings. He was tired, and it has been hours after all. With a bunch of strange faces and the stinky air surrounding him. So far away from planet Earth, his old home. He already wanted to go back, but there is no reason to go back to earth. He had no family or friends, so what's the point of going back to earth? Maybe he was feeling earth-sick, is that even a thing? Maybe it is. Why did he have to travel to Altea? We might never know.

He was wearing his favorite crimson red and white cropped jacket, dark gray t-shirt, tight black jeans, white, black and red below knee boots. He made his way out of the spaceport and headed off to find his new apartment.

Luckily he could rent it on the internet, so it was no problem for Keith. The apartment is not so expensive, and besides, the Altean government would help him in his payments since he is still a young adult. He is seventeen years old at this moment; he still needs to deal with the school studies after all.

But today he didn't even bother to worry about that, too many things happened while he was traveling to here. Instead, he went to shower and to sleep without eating anything. 

The bed was relaxing, every inch of Keith relaxed by the touch of the bed. He fell asleep fast, he didn’t dream of anything, because when Keith decide to move from Earth to Altea, Keith did it so that he could forget everything that haunted him.

___

Keith woke up at 12 o'clock, "Oh," The hours are different on Altea; you are not on Earth anymore Keith!

“Ugh! I forgot I'm not on Earth anymore.” He muttered angrily.

He quickly got up off his new bed which it is very comfy then ran to the bathroom to prepare himself to check around the new city he was living in from now on. He had to admit he was thrilled for waking up at night.

Keith walked through the streets of Garrison City. Yeah, what an unusual name for a big city, he liked it, though. The stars were sparkling beautifully with a cool Aura, the color was red and blue, making a light purple.

One could easily tell he was in love with this new sky. The people around him looked calm and happy, even though some of them had weird faces, of course, they are weird! They are aliens and sometimes their faces can't be explained.

Keith somehow felt more cornered, as he walked down the sidewalk, there were more people than before, but at least he still had his personal space available. The people started to scream and whisper in joy. Keith didn't get what was happening on the sidewalks.

He was by the Street's veranda so he could see what was going on around him. The people started running towards his direction. Suddenly a deafening sound was passing by his side. It resonated like motorcycles. 

Motorcycles? He looked as quick as he could, then he saw a fast black and blue motorcycle, and besides the first one, there was another black and purple.

For a moment his universe turned from fast to slow motion. The blue guy called his attention, like way too much. He was wearing a cat helmet with really pointy cat ears that emitted a blue light leaving traces of blue as he went down the highway, and he was so fast. He could barely make out the person's body feature. A crew behind them appeared not as fast as the other two motorcycles.

Keith knew that he wanted to see more, now that he was on fire. He followed the sounds, now he was running at his full speed. He didn't even realize that he was racing into another unknown suburbia of people.

After a while, it became harder to breathe in a big crowd of individuals. Keith needed to get out of there, and so he found a passage that leads out of the big crew of people. He felt the anxiety kicking in him, he felt so desperate that he took a small break to catch up with himself. In an instant, he became aware that he was in a non-familiar area again.

Keith panicked and kept panicking, it was terrible he was lost in a city he barely knew, just like that famous quote, “Curiosity killed the cat.” He was jogging around the passages finding himself in a loop, in the end, he decided to stay still and to listen to his surroundings trying to calm down. The most important thing was to search for the motors sounds. Ignoring the sounds of the strangers, Keith let his unconscious state take him over, feelings surrounding him.

He heard the small acceleration noise from his right, and so he screamed: “Found you!”

Aware of it, he let his body move on his own, then soon after he found himself using his full strength, climbing, grasping, and jumping side to side. It has been a long time since he felt the fire taking over him. At this moment Keith didn’t care about anything else, he just wanted to see that blue motorcycle with that guy. But what made him want to see this guy that he didn’t even know so badly, why? Well, Keith does like motorcycles, or better said Keith is a slut for motorcycles, he loved every bit of them, and they were just so fast and cool looking. He always wanted to ride one, but he was too poor to afford one. The Earth people always treated him like shit.

He was aware of everything because of strength and tiredness running through his body. Keith couldn’t help it he was smiling wildly and sweating. That's it! Keith felt attracted towards this unknown person, and toward his fast good looking, he guessed, maybe? He didn't even know why, to be honest. Well, ladies and gentlemen, that's Keith Kogane for you.

He could hear his heart beating, it was the feeling of being so damn alive, and so happy, like a puppy who was waiting to see his master. Finally, he reached the rooftop of a high building; somehow he wondered how he was up there on a roof of a big building with cold air surrounding him.

“Parkour bitches!” He said catching up his breath, panting with the aching body, with bruises on his hand and legs, he finished gasping and wheezing for air and finally looked up. The stars were even more beautiful. That aura, it was the same color as back then, it was so nostalgic. Keith knew that he was getting attached to this planet. He doesn’t regret coming to Altea.

He smiled then started jogging towards a corner of the roof he was in, then crouched to see more, and well, now Keith was disappointed, but at the same time, he wasn’t. The race had ended and the blue and the purple motorcyclists looked like they ended at the same time. The other ones were behind them dropped dead on their bikes.

Keith chuckled, “Dude, theses other moto noobs suck besides the two of them.” The motorcycles were beautiful at any point of view, especially Keith’s. The blue guy took his cat helmet off, and then a big gasp came from Keith.

The guy was hot as fuck. His skin was a tan, dark brown hair, and the eyes well he couldn’t see them he was too high and too far away to see them, but that didn’t stop him from memorizing the guy’s body feature and clothing. He was wearing a light blue and black jacket, which had a hood on, black tight leather jeans with a cat tail.

For the purple moto guy, he looked a little older, like in his thirties or less, he could be a ‘Space Dad.' He looked fucking awesome and demanding, just by wearing a leather jacket and tight black jeans with black below knee boots. He had an undercut, black hair with a tuft of white hair that hung over his forehead, and a sliced scar over his nose and face.

The two of them were smiling wide and waving at their audience, the blue guy was sending kisses, it made Keith a little jealous, and he wished he knew that guy. The purple guy threw a deadpan look at the blue man, and he looked nervous, so he scratched the back of his neck and apologized smiling. And with that, they placed their helmets back on and turned on their engines once again, before a second could go by, the two were gone already.

“Holy sexy fuck, Jesus, help me not die from being gay!” Keith shouted standing back up from the corner he was. His eyes were sparkling lively, and a broad grin was on his face, like a kid with a bunch of new presents for Christmas. Keith doesn’t even bother to regret anything on this night.

In the end, there was nothing else to see; the cool guys were absent on stage, and the fan base was gone. A signal that meant that it is time to go back home. But wait! He was on the roof of a tall building, how the fuck is he going to go back down? He froze and analyzed the way he came up trying to make a new way to go back down; then it became easy-peasy.

But while climbing down he got stuck with a sharp tube, his t-shirt got stuck on it. He tried to undo the t-shirt and got too distracted and somehow used both hands in which he was holding into and fell with his t-shirt ripped off. Luckily he was close to the ground and had his favorite red jacket to cover the ripped t-shirt.

“Great way to finish a blast of a night!” Keith said zipping up his jacket. With that, he felt calm and started heading back home. Somehow he found his way home. It was surprisingly easy that he didn't get lost again.

___

With an arrival of being happy and tired, he took off his sweaty clothes and dashed towards the bathroom. He had bruises, and cuts all over his body, just because of that hurting sounds made their way through him.

He threw himself into the bathtub that was filled with hot water and multi-color bubbles and relaxes by starting to think about all the events that had happened in just one night. The city was magnificent, the skies roam his new life, and there are awesome motorcyclist people in the city, especially those two.

Keith finished taking the warm and relaxing bath and dressed up. He didn’t have anything to eat sadly, so he took care of the bruises and cuts and went to sleep. The bed was so comfy for tonight.

The night had been a hell of a ride. Keith surely knew that.


	2. Who's that Alpha?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is having fantasies and is interrupted, Just who interrupted Keith!?  
> (You already know, or Nah, Kukuhuhu...Enjoy my children!)

Keith woke up right in the morning. This time, he was at the right hour to see the sunrise. His apartment was cozy and luxurious, it had big windows in which you could clearly see your outsides, and thankfully the people can’t see you through them. It was so damn awesome. The sunrise was full of color.

Wearing a white t-shirt and red boxer briefs, Keith couldn’t help it but go out to his balcony. Garrison City looked impressive in the morning. The refreshing air was all around him, and it is a beautiful and relaxing view.

Keith thought, 'How more relaxed can I be in the morning?' The morning was so different from earth's ones. Earth's mornings are beautiful too, but they felt empty, tragic, and broken in Keith's view. This Altean morning is lively with more colors, and Keith apparently loved Altea's mornings more now, and this was just his first one, he can't wait to see more of this, hoping that he doesn't get tired of them. He has neighbors too, which he hopes that they are nice in the least.

Keith moved his head to his right and then to his left. He didn’t see anybody on their balcony. They were empty.

"Great, a little of privacy and enjoyment for myself," Keith said deciding to look down, and wow, the traffic was on, and the people were already really active walking on the sidewalks and across the streets, they looked busy.

Keith sighed and leaned down on his veranda thinking of yesterday’s events, that blue guy. Why did he smell sweet? But why would Keith think of the man's smell? The guy was racing on his motorcycle and was fast; there was no way that Keith would be able to smell him and yet somehow the aroma was still around. Keith closed his eyes and started fantasizing about the guy. He felt so excited, why, why was he so turned on? Then a loud groan came from his left. Great, the privacy and the quiet eager enjoyment were over now. Who had just interrupted him?

"..." Keith stared at the guy who was on the other balcony looking down at the traffic. It was a man with tan skin, and with dark brown hair. Wait, what? ‘A man with tan skin, and with dark brown hair'? He was shirtless and only wearing blue cat boxers.

‘Blue Cat Boxers, ‘BLUE,' and ‘CAT BOXERS,' the words repeated themselves in his head, maybe it was because he was looking too deep into it. He blushed all over the place. Keith could see the man's body, clearly. The balcony verandas were thick transparent glass so that meant that the people down could see Keith in his brief boxers. Then it that meant that people could see his erection, he backed off as quickly as he could, leaning back on the rolling glass door. Then looked at the guy and blushed all over the place.

Was that the blue guy? 

'He looks just like him, Keith!' Keith was internally screaming embarrassed without escape. The guy’s face looked way too tired and complicated. In a split second their eyes intersected. Keith jerked up and pulled his t-shirt down to censor his brief boxers with an obvious erection.

“Good morning, bro!” The cat guy said as loud as he could. Too early for that Keith thought. It took one exact minute for Keith to answer him back. Keith felt weak and sweaty, and again he couldn’t help it.

“G-Good morning…uh-um…bro?” Keith was blushing so hard. Good lord, the guy, was too hot. It would have been great if he pulled that meme where Squid ward said something like this but instead, it would go like this, ‘don’t be intimidated Keith, try to imagine him in his helmet, …oh no, he's hot!’ Damn the memes suck this year including the pop-up advertisements.

The guy had a big grin on his face. So beautiful and breathtaking. Keith smiled nervously looking towards the guy. He was trying to break the eye contact but he couldn't, Keith was ready to scream. He wanted to dash out his balcony and hide forever.

“So what your name new guy?” Cat guy asked smiling proudly, once again he was being loud.  
Twenty-seconds took him this time. “Keith, Keith Kogane!” Keith said as loud as he could so that the cat guy could hear it while backing off.

“So, uh-What is yours?” But NO, he couldn't just dash out, he NEEDED to ask back. 'Keith, you are such an ass!' His mind was screaming words and nonsense all over again.

The cat guy took ten seconds to answer. “Oh, you little curious pretty kitten,” He muttered. 

Keith wondered why he is saying that since he was the first one who asked Keith’s name.

The guy was already leaning against the right corner of his veranda, looking at Keith from top to bottom. What a pervert!

“The name is Lance, Lance McClain, pleased to meet you, pretty boy!” Lance said shouting.

Holy shit, did he just called him ‘pretty’ two times in a row? Keith was flushed and sweating even harder. Was Lance flirting with him? They just looked at each other straight in the eye with no words. Lance had navy blue eyes. They were draining Keith's soul from hell to heaven.

“Are you new here? Did you just move here? I haven't seen you around, but I did see you 'stalking me' on that rooftop,” Lance asked and said not bothering to look away giving Keith a wicked grin.

Lance was teasing Keith, and they just met. He got triggered from just listening to those words. He couldn't get the phrase out. Keith was drifting far away from this planet once again.

“Oh don't be nervous on my kitten, I won't bite. To be honest, I am a little curious about you too,” Lance said breaking the silence and not helping Keith's triggered state.

Keith needed to snap out of it and did snap out, so he proceeded to talk with him, or better said stuttered spoke with him. “I-I'm not nervous! I'm j-just... How did... did you know I was looking.... at you in a rooftop? I was on a tall building and I was crouching! How is that even possible? I-I mean you were all the way down there with a big ass crowd!”

“So you DO admit that you were stalking me! Well, it was easy, I could smell you!” Lance said with a beautiful flirting face. Lance’s body is perfect. His abs, and his bare chest with no hair, Keith wanted to touch it all. Wait! Why would you want to feel an unknown person’s body, are you insane?

Yeah, apparently he is too insane for him. “How do you even know how I smell like!? And how did you even smelled me!?” Keith said almost shouting.

“You have that scent of an Omega Keith, and you look like you could be in heat anytime!” Lance said with a small sensual chuckle.

“What… an Omega?” Keith said desperately. He was feeling overwhelmed.

“How old are you?” He asked.

“I'm s-seventeen, w-what about you?” Keith answered and asked back.

“Well then,” He kicked his smile turning it into an evil perverted one. “I'm eighteen. You look like you still haven't gotten your first heat yet, interesting!” Keith couldn't understand anything he said, and so he gave Lance a confuse puppy face while blushing.

“Ok! Let me explain, kitty cat. Since I first saw you on the road when I was riding my baby LaBlue, I could inhale your fragrance clearly even though I had my helmet on, I couldn't help but to memorized your aroma. Your fragrance is summoning, I could still inhale it like if you were right beside me, and you are right in front of me right now,” Lance said leaning towards Keith’s direction. Oh no, send help, Keith is about to die!

“Even though I was with a big crew of people, your aroma still came back to me. While I had my helmet on I was looking for you and then in an instant, I saw you but Shiro told me it was time to go, so I didn't take my time to look in your direction again,” Lance now had a happy smile.

Also, Shiro? That must be the Black and purple moto guy. Mmm?

“I-I have a strong s-scent?” Keith's head was spinning like it had no end.

“Yes! You are an 'Omega,' do you even know what that is?” Lance frowned sexily a little.

“NO! I have no clue about what you are talking about.” Keith said frowning blushed.

“Ok, ok, I'll explain it to you, this is how it works between us Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Male Alphas usually have a knot when aroused. Betas are subordinate to Alphas and may or may not be able to impregnate Omegas. We the Alphas are the dominant ones while the Omegas and the betas have to submit to us, although sometimes Alphas have to submit too if they care about their lives,” Lance explained seriously, it made Keith tremble.

“So you are implying that I have t-to s-submit to YOU?” Keith was dumbfounded at this rate. Lance was implying to Keith to be his.

“Yes, I'll be close to you when you get your first heat cycle, and I'll be there at any moment for you and just you,” Lance said with a sexy tone.

"An Alpha?" Keith muttered not believing what Lance was saying and implying.

"Also, since you are seventeen years, and new, what is the school you are going to attend to?" A sweet smile came to his face.

"Well, I will start attending to Voltron Academy." Keith gestured firmly back to Lance with a smile but still blushing.

"Oh, so this means that we are going to be close enough to mate with each other?" Lance said with a wicked smirk.

"Gross." Keith deadpanned Lance still blushing again.

"Hah! You'll see. You are going to be head over heels for me!"

"No, I'm not going to fall for you." Keith was about to retreat to his room, but Lance called him back, he was so done with his fucking life right now his new neighbor was a pervert.

"Wait, Keith! Uh-um do you want me to give you a ride to school? I mean we are going to the same school, and you are new here so―" Lance looked nervous. It made Keith trust him a little.

"Ok," Keith said before Lance could finish, and so Lance's eyes grew wide with shimmer. It made Keith happy. He didn't like to make anybody nervous especially some like Lance. He was different, different from all those assholes he had met and dated back on earth.

Keith smiled blushing and said, "Well, shall we get ready?" Lance's eyes were too beautiful, and it was all because of that navy blue, they were once again draining Keith's soul from hell.

"Of course! I'll wait for you." Lance had a great smile, and with that Lance walked back to his room while waving at Keith.

Keith ran back to his room, towards the bathroom and showered, while avoiding touching his groins for more excitement he obviously needed to clean it but he didn’t want to see Lance looking down on him because of his erection.

Fuck it! Keith is turned on. He can’t abandon these type situations. Keith masturbated himself as quickly as he could finish and cleaned everything, he dressed up and walked toward his door to get out of his apartment. 

He surely was going to have some fun, because all he did while touching himself was to think about Lance, Keith, you are surely the wicked one here.


	3. Even cooler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets an aroma present from Lance and we get to meet Hunk.  
> Enjoy!! ;3

Lance was waiting right in front of Keith's door, smiling, he was surprisingly tall and even more handsome up close. Keith looked at him from bottom to top. Lance was wearing a purple and a blue pair of a galaxy designed vans, blue, navy joggers, white T-shirt, and a brown leather jacket. Lance has a pleasant aroma. It was so, so sweet, better than a newly done homemade cake. Keith lost himself in thoughts while closing his eyes.

"Keith are you ok?" Lance asked, bending down toward Keith's face. The space between them was narrow, and the silence came to Keith's brain.

"Uh-huh..." Keith had fallen for Lance's scent. He felt so attracted to him. '… Why? Why? …'

'...' Lost deep in his thoughts, he was getting warm down there again.

“Keith! Hey, snap out of it!” A pinch on his cheek made him come back to real life.

“OW, ow! Lance! What in the actual fuck!? Ugh, STOP!!” Lance kept pinching him. Keith’s cheek was crimson red by now.

“Bro, you have been lost since you opened the door, are you Okay?”

“Y-Yeah.” No! Keith was not ‘OK’ this guy drove him insane.

“We have two hours to be exact, so did you have breakfast?”

“No, I haven’t eaten since I got here basically,” That wasn't a lie at all.

“Dude, are you planning to die from starvation? Come on. I’ll get us something good to eat.” Lance grabbed Keith’s hand pulling him toward the elevator.

Keith didn't want to let go of Lance's hand, it was warm, why does he does trust Lance? Even though this is going fast for Keith understanding. “Okay.”

___

“What’s wrong?”

“Are we seriously going on your bike?”

“HEY, DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO INSULT MY LABLUE!!” Lance was shouting in the big garage outside of the big apartment, he had a nice spot for himself, was Lance billionaire? Well, the rooms here are cheap, even though they look luxurious and welcoming.

“My bad.”

“And it is not just any bike!” Lance finished adding.

“OK.”

“Really!? Anyway, hop on! You have to eat something.” Lance was turning on the motorcycle’s engine and placing in his cat helmet.

“True.” Keith hopped on the bike and put on the helmet Lance gave him. It was fancy it had the design of small cat ears. Cute to be honest.

“Ready, my love?” Lance said sensually.

“Wait, w-whAAAAAAAHHHHH---!?” Keith almost threw up from how fast Lance was riding his fucking motorcycle.

“Are you holding, princess?”

“LANCE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Keith said running out of breath.

“Chillax kitty, everything is fine, just, make sure you are holding onto my waist!” Lance grabbed Keith’s hands as fast as he could, digging them into his waist.

“THAT’s b-better…” He lowered his voice.

“See, you are fine,” Lance was laughing at Keith's idiot-ness.

“Yeah… idiot.” Muttering Keith placed his head on Lance’s back, it was surprisingly pleasant, and the aroma was even stronger, it made Keith weak. He became aware of something else. Keith was feeling hot. He was burning up, every part of his body, every touch, every heart beat made him feel hot, and his mind was becoming ashy.

“We are here!” Lance said cheerfully.

He snapped once again. Somehow the hotness was going away. “Already? That was way too damn fast!”

“Hah! That's why I told you not to insult my LaBlue!”

Taking their helmets off, Lance made sure that LaBlue was okay and safe so that they could eat something good. The restaurant’s name was so fucking simple. Its name is ‘The Garrisunny’s.' Keith couldn’t help but laugh at this.

“'The Garrisunny’s'? Who made this fucking logo?”

“Don’t ask me, the only thing I know is that one of my best buddies works in here with his girl and to be honest the food he makes is fucking delicious.” Lance chuckled entering the restaurant.

“Alright, I trust you on this,” Keith reassured Lance.

The smell was great. It was the smell of real fresh food. Keith's insides begged for food for days now.

"Hey, Hunk! My man!" Lance shouted across the ordering table.

"Sup, Lance how are you doing today?" A big broad man said smiling through the counter. His tan skin was a little darker than Lance's.

"Everything is good, what about you?"

"Fantastic now that you are here," Hunk smile sweetly.

"Yes, glad that at least I made your morning. Oh, and also, I brought a new friend or should I say, my permanent mate." Lance looked at Keith with a devilish flirting smirk.

"What!?" Keith frowned madly in surprise.

"Oh, you are Lance's real mate? Happy to meet you, I'm Hunk," Hunk held out his hand to Keith with an innocent smile unlike Lance's.

"I never agreed with him yet, but OK, I'm Keith, nice to meet you too, Hunk," Keith said, smiling back holding and shaking Hunk's hand, ignoring Lance's annoyed growl.

"Anyway, Lance, Keith, what would you like to eat for Breakfast?" Hunk said changing the subject.

"Scrambled egg with bacon, with some fruit--"

"Same!" Keith interrupted Lance.

"Alright, with orange juice or apple juice?"

"Apple!" Keith and Lance said at the same time. What a weird pair.

"Well then, park yourself and wait for the order!" Hunk said, chuckling and walking towards the back to prepare breakfast. Keith walked with Lance to settle themselves in the corner of the restaurant.

"Say, did you mean that?" Lance asked, looking at Keith seriously in the eyes.

"Meant what?" He acted like he had no idea.

"That you didn't "YET" agree with me about me being your permanent mate."

"I'm new to this, so I don't know what you are talking about."

"Aw, come on, I already explained you!" Lance said whining.

"I said I'm NEW in this, not that I don't understand." Keith broke their gaze blushing.

"Yeah, I know, but will you be my mate? Or are you straight like a ruler?" Lance was now holding in Keith's hand.

"Lance, listen to me. I am not straight I am a hell of a GAY, and I just met you and that is something that I can't answer now, not yet. Although, I have to admit that I'm gay for you," Keith said connecting his gaze once again with him.

"Honey, I'm gay for you too," Lance smirked, getting close to Keith's face.

"Honey?" Keith was smiling brightly and a little blushed.

"Yes?"

"No, I mean you are calling me honey."

"Oh, what do you want me to call you then?"

"Anything, but I want to call you names too."

"Like what Kitty Cat?" He leaned even closer to Keith's face.

"Well, I want to call you MotoFucker," Keith said proudly.

"What, MotoFucker!?" Lance looked insulted and went back to his normal space.

"Yeah, that’s right," Keith said, bursting out a small laugh.

"Why!? There are a lot better names than that!!"

"Nope, not for you."

"Fine," Lance said whining.

Lance's hands were intertwining with Keith's holding him tightly like there was no end. Then Hunk came, and they broke apart. Keith still wanted to hold them, feel them, and kiss them. He wondered if Lance thought the same.

"The orders are Here, Enjoy!" Hunk was smiling sweetly once again.

"Thank you!" They both said at the same time.

"Hey, Hunk. Are you going to Voltron today or Nah?"

"Well, yeah, I need to start attending once again, it's been four months already. I'm out of vacations, so I can start attending again, although, my body still hurts..." 

'What, Hunk is injured?' Keith thought.

"Pidge misses you a lot, they have been busy and depressed lately, after all, Shiro, Allura, Coran, you and I are the only ones left for them," Lance said looking down at the food.

"Yeah, but I can't wait to see their improvement," Hunk said, trying to cheer up the conversation.

"Heck yeah! Pidge improved the system for LaBlue. Also, I can't wait for you to see them," Lance said somehow looking happier.

"Guess I'm going to start attending today after all, also, uh, Keith, Do you go to Voltron Academy too?" Hunk was staring at Keith with confusion.

"I will start attending today too, I'm new here, so Lance is giving me a tour around," Keith smiled, but he was now wondering why did they get so flatten in a moment.

"How's Shay doing?" Lance changed the subject, and Hunk's face smiled wildly. Keith sure liked Hunk's personality, he can be a brother and who knows if he can even be your mother. He is just so sweet and calm.

"She is doing fine, working with a bunch of kids is not an easy thing, but she loves that job, and you cannot stop her."

"Glad she's' doing great in the least." Lance chuckled.

"Anyway, you better hurry up, you got one hour left and you got to show Keith, the school with me! I, uh-um kind of forgot how the school looked like, besides, I want to get back into the old good atmosphere, and also get to know Keith better," Hunk suggested.

"Sure, um... are you done with your food, Keith?" Lance's eyes had just bitch-slapped Keith's eyes. Keith was so flushed. Lance’s aroma was driving Keith wild, and he wanted to be bad.

"Um, yeah...." Keith looked down at his plate. It was empty.

"That settles it then! You ready to go, Hunk?"

"Hell yeah!" Hunk said almost shouting.

"Uh-um... Only two people fit on your LaBlue, Lance, how are we going to go with a third body on LaBlue?" Keith whispered to Lance.

"He'll show you," Lance had a bright smirk.

___

"Holy Earth!" Keith was gasping all around the place.

"See, I told you he would show you," Lance brought his hand to Keith's shoulder.

Hunk had a Golden Motorcycle. It looked impressive, it was a Quantum-Leap-motorcycle. It totally looked better than Lance's.

"And, this is Hunolden, My motorcycle."

"Is that how you guys call your motorcycles?" Keith asked directly.

"Well, we the Paladins have those nicknames."

"Paladins?" Keith has been astonished once again.

"I'll explain it to you when we get to Voltron," Lance said heading towards his LaBlue.

"Hop on, Keith!" Lance was tapping his seat and with the helmets on his hands.

Keith couldn't wait to see more amazingness, he wanted to learn from these people, and be part of them.


	4. And you guys are?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet the rest of the cool crew!!  
> ENJOY!!  
> ♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡  
> [More new art](http://anetteloli.tumblr.com/post/151817950763/hello-everybody-i-come-here-to-bring-you-more)

Keith and Lance were riding LaBlue heading towards Voltron. This time, Keith was holding into Lance's waist feeling better than before, now that he was full of food. No more hunger, for now, Keith thought.

"Lance, are we there yet?" Keith asked complaining annoyingly about Lance's smell.

"No Keith, stop trying to be a meme!"

"I was just asking, damn!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. There is some change of plans," Lance said chuckling.

"What plans!?" Keith frowned through his helmet.

"You will know," Lance was now teasing Keith again.

"Ok... Go fuck yourself!"

"Gladly I will kitten. Also, you are way too rude to me, makes me sad but you'll pay somehow," Lance said finishing the talk.

___

They finally had arrived at Voltron. It felt like a long ass ride and Keith didn't bother to look at the academy's entrance he just wanted to be behind Lance all the time. Lance's smell was all over Keith. He was feeling weak and dizzy. He stumbled as he got off LaBlue, he tripped over Lance.

"Keith?-OOf!! Woah... um, are you alright?"

"Sorry, my bad, I felt dizzy all of a sudden."

"Okay," Lance was now hugging the front of Keith's waist.

"Um... Lance, I'm all right, now can you please let go of me?" Keith said suggesting to Lance.

"Uh-um, Ok, sorry, but..." Lance didn't let go of Keith.

"Lance, I said I'm fine!" Keith said frowning.

"Uh-um.... Oh, yeah, sorry, sorry....ha ha-" Lance looked lost in himself while letting go off Keith.

They both left LaBlue in a big garage where everything was blue. Neon blue, the bright light illuminated the path, as they proceeded. Soon they found themselves other looking into other five colors: Yellow, Green, Red, Purple, and Dark Pink.

Keith saw someone coming out of the yellow one, it was Hunk, with a Long Sleeve Coveralls, and the color was yellow. Keith looked at him confusion, wondering where his old clothes were.

"Hey, Lance! Hey, Keith! We are finally here, that was a long ride!" Hunk said smiling at both of them.

"Hey, Hunk!" They both said.

"So, you want to meet Pidge first, Keith?" Lance asked smiling sweetly. Sweetly? Lance was smiling sweetly at Keith. Keith couldn't help but smile at him. He looks prettier, even more than before.

"Yeah sure, I like it more when you are smiling like that, it makes me fall head over heels for you," Keith said taunting Lance with a smile.

"Oh, so now you are falling for me?" Lance said changing his sweet smile. Keith regretted saying that.

"No, you just ruined it for me, you ass," Keith got outraged at Lance's evil perverted smirk.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, yes, you did, idiot!"

"Fine, whatever, let's get going, you Emo Mullet Man!" Lance said insulting and got closer to Keith's blushed face.

"Wha-?" Keith said while trying to back up from Lance's beautiful face.

"Lance, be nice to him!" A strange man said from their behind as they were watching Hunk coming to their side, Keith stepping back to get far from Lance then turned around... It was that purple motorcycle guy. Shiro? Oh my God! The guy looks way too handsome, he has an aroma too, not like Lance's but it’s magnificent too.

"Hey, Hunk, Lance and...?" The purple guy walked towards him and outstretched his prosthetic robot arm, is he a cyborg or what?

"Uh-ah Keith, I'm Keith, nice to meet you um....?" Keith quickly stretched his right hand to him, and the left hand felt weird, but it is somehow alive.

"I'm Shiro, pleased to meet you too, Keith," Shiro smiled kindly with a fatherly figure. So he IS Shiro... what an interesting man.

"Glad to see you back, Hunk, we've missed you a lot even though we visit you, but Pidge it's been busy a lot and discouraged lately, so they haven't been able to visit you," Shiro said placing his right hand on Hunk's right shoulder.

"Alright, let's get going to Pidge's garage, Allura and Coran are there too," Shiro added to get going.

"Shiro, this is the guy I told you, do you remember? He was the one that I saw one in the rooftop," Lance said catching Keith's attention while walking their way to Pidge's Green Large garage.

"Hahahaha... Wow, you are the ONE?" Shiro said laughing right in front of their faces, "Wow, good lord... Hahaha... Keith, he just wouldn't SHUT UP about you all day, you wouldn't like to hear what he was saying... Hahaha... He was being way too SHOWY... Hahaha...!" Shiro was now dying of laughter right in front of them. Lance looked impacted or better said betrayed to the fact that Shiro revealed that. Keith and Hunk just looked at each other in disbelief of the situation, they just didn't know what language Shiro and Lance were mentally having.

"Wow... It's been a long time since I have seen Shiro laughing like that..." Hunk was whispering onto Keith's side with the intent of not letting anyone know.

"Well, what fun are we missing here?" A strange female voice said from behind Shiro. It was a woman with long silver hair and dark tan skin, and a beautiful color of eyes, the color of the iris was light blue, and the pupil was bright fuchsia, she was wearing a black collar, pink and blue tank top shirt, a sheer dark blue mini skirt and creamy heels. Besides her, there were two other folks, the small has light brown hair, with mechanic goggles wearing a black and jade lines sports bra with their navel proving, big brown gloves and Long Sleeve Coveralls with black Timberland boots. The big tall senior man has orange fire hair and a big mustache wearing a navy blue Long Sleeve Coveralls with black timberland boots too. The big female and the older man are Alteans, and the small one is human.

"Hi--...PIDGE!?" Hunk shouted without finishing the welcoming atmosphere, "PIDGE, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?" Hunk was gasping not helping Keith in the situation, the people around him gave him a little anxiety. He needed someone's attention. Keith isn't having it at this moment. Suddenly he starts to tremble. Keith doesn't need these many people around him. He is new, he doesn't belong here. Keith felt a soft grip his left-hand t, he quickly opened his eyes and looked. Lance was watching Keith directly in the eyes, why is it always directly? Keith could tell that Lance already knew how to read him.

Lance inclined to whisper to Keith's ear and started to murmur, "Do you want to run away with me after we finish here and get introduced to the academy?"

Keith looked at him in surprise, "What, run away?"

"Yeah, I mean I had it planned since we got out of the apartment together," Lance was looking honest and truthful to Keith.

"Well, I will trust you again but if you do something wrong I will kick your ass," Keith said it with a low growling tone and Lance just smiles at him. The others were talking and smiling while Lance somehow managed to calm him down and ruins it again.

"Hey, guys we have a new friend here that will start attending to here!" Lance said. Why are you doing this to Keith, Lance?

"Oh, hello there, what's your name?" The three new people said at the same time.

"M-my name is Keith... Hello, nice to meet you guys," Keith was standing there awkwardly his world was being sucked dry, he wanted to punch Lance's beautiful face and send him flying to Earth.

"My name is Allura, is lovely to meet you!" Allura said brightly, "Sup, my name is Pidge, nice to meet you too," Pidge said waving their tiny hands with big gloves at Keith. "Hello there! New fellow student of my Voltron Academy. My name is Coran, I'm Voltron's principal. It will be a pleasure to have you here, I also hope that you have skills for motorcycles since this academy is about quest and trials with motorcycles," Coran said smiling without a visible mouth, damn that mustache is a big sensory friend.

"Yeah, I hope so too," Lance said crossing his arm and looking at Keith sensually, "By the way, Coran, would you like to introduce Voltron to Keith with us?"

"Sure, it's no problem, if that's the case then let us get started, but I actually have one problem. You all will be late to class if you go with us and you know how I get to late passes," Coran said playing with the end of his mustache whiles moving his right hand behind him. They all awed and looked down except for Shiro he was still mentally laughing at Lance, still.

"But since today we have a new fellow student we all will go with him and show the amazingness of Voltron Academy, Let's go!" Coran finished what he said, and all of them looked happy ones again and started walking. Lance was right beside Keith just in case that he needed help.

Getting out of the garage, Keith saw the blue sky and the great technological Academy that was brightly impressive too. It had five big lions on the entrance, a blue lion on the far right with a red one, the middle one was purple and black, and on the left, there was a green one and a yellow lion. Keith could tell that he was going to fall in love with this academy.

___

Keith was impressed with Voltron it was enormous and fantastic it had motorcycles parking, classroom looked the best they could, large mechanic studios, a gym with showers and lockers, large hallways, a huge theater, an excellent cafeteria, and nature for the best. Keith loved every part of Voltron he doesn't regret anything, like nothing. He learned from all of them. They were friendly and kind, they all had motorcycles, and Keith couldn't wait to get his.

Keith finished getting a tour around with them. He was in the principal's office now and the others waited for him outside. Keith was worried because being alone with Coran and not having Lance around to calm him, wasn't a good thing. Keith didn't like that he always had to rely on Lance in such short time, Lance is just an ass, yeah right, an ass that you like.

"Here it's your ID, and scheduled," Coran said to Keith giving him new items and clothes.

"So, should I start heading towards my first period?" Keith said confused because he didn't know in what classroom he is supposed to be and he doesn't even know what hour is.

"Yes, the first period you have it with Pidge and Hunk you should go with them."

"Okay, thanks," Keith said smiling, Coran did the same smiled and waved, "Be good, Keith!"

"Don't worry, I'm not a malcontent," Keith said shaking his hands saying 'goodbye' to Coran and got out of the office. Sighing, the other four were there sitting and joking around.

"Hey, Keith, so what classes do you have?" Pidge asked standing up making their way towards Keith took the scheduled and read it.

"You have the first and second period with Hunk and me, then Allura with Lance, Hunk, and me... Oh, you have Shiro for a teacher too!… And then you have Lance for the two last periods, nice!" Pidge showed the scheduled to everybody, "Nice to have you as a student, Keith." Shiro said smiling kindly. He could be the best teacher he could ever have.

"In your (1) first period you have, ME 354 - Thermodynamics, (2) second is ME 355 - Mechanical Engineering Design, (3) third is ME 240 - Dynamics, (4) Fourth is ME 290-291 - Introduction to Independent Study - Research, (5) fifth is ME 210 - Manufacturing and Design, (6) six is ME 480 - Control Systems and Mechatronics. In seventh you have free time, this is where we prepare ourselves for the competitions and quest." Pidge said fixing their suit and closing it to cover themselves.

"Let me guess, you have no clue on what these classes are about?" Shiro said looking at Keith.

"Nope, but I'll know when I see the classes for myself," Keith said packing everything in the backpack Coran gave him.

"Well, somehow we are not late, and the classes haven't started so we should head to class now, we don't have a lot of time!" Shiro said disappearing out of the hallway. The others started walking and they called Keith to go with them. By hook or by crook, Keith noticed how Allura was looking at Shiro. She looked like she knew what was happening with him. Not that Keith knew what was happening between them. Keith couldn't help but ask her.

"Allura, what's wrong?" Keith asked Allura as he placed a hand on her shoulder softly.

"Oh, nothing just that-... Hey, you should go with the others or you will get lost!" Allura said walking in the same direction as Shiro.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you in the third period," Keith said raising his voice since Allura was about to disappear around the next corner.

"Sure, see ya!" She said waving her hand at Keith.

"Hey Keith, come here!" Lance said shouting and waving so that Keith would go in his direction. Keith ran to him and headed to his first period with Pidge and Hunk. Allura had something on her mind, and only she knew it, and it is so weird because Keith found out and he just knew her about half of an hour ago.

___

Keith surely had fun in all the first six periods, Hunk, Pidge, and Lance made bad and good jokes, Keith opened a little to them not a lot, though. Allura was surprisingly skilled. Shiro IS the best teacher he could ever have. Now he was heading towards his last period where he is free. Lance was right beside him alone with nobody else around. Lance was famous around people. They were all over him. Blegh! Keith didn't like that so now he was happy that they finally had some time alone.

"So, are you ready to ride LaBlue with me later after we get out of here or are you to check out some splendid motorcycles for yourself?" Lance said grinning.

"Well, first things first, no? We should check out motorcycles for me and then we should be ready to ride LaBlue and make our way to home."

"Sure, whatever you say, kitty cat."

"Yeah."

They entered the studio, and it was surprisingly astronomical, on the high sealing there was the design of stars that glowed in sky blue, it was amazingly cute. Those colors fitted to Lance's style. The huge studio was busy on every corner, it was full of people, but they were in their area, so it wasn't tight at all. Keith and Lance made their way towards a new field. In there was LaBlue parked majestically.

"Hop on, Keith, we are gonna go and check out some exquisite motorcycles for you!"

"Hell yeah!" Keith said jogging toward Lance's side.

Keith and Lance made their way out of the inside studio with a humongous door that opened, and one way or another they were already out of Voltron on the highway. He left Voltron having funny emotions.


	5. The Galra?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Galra's are ASSHOLES, and Keith ALMOST gets RAPED by one of them!  
> \---  
> WARNING MY CHILDREN!!!!  
> •PAST SEXUAL ABUSE IS IMPLIED/ATTEMPT TO RAPE!!  
> •DRUG ARE IN USE TOO!!  
> \---  
> Don't say I didn't warn you! Anyway, Enjoy!  
> へ ‿ (ツ)‿ ㄏ へ ‿ (ツ)‿ ㄏ へ ‿ (ツ)‿ ㄏ  
> PS. Keith and Lance have a bonding moment.

As they got out of the highway, they entered in motorcycle field. In each corner, there was a small gang. They didn't seem to pay attention to their surrounding which is good for Keith and Lance.

"Say, do you know how to ride a motorcycle?" Lance asked while parking LaBlue.

"I was born a natural racer, Lance," Keith wasn't lying there he was agile with any bike you could give him, and if you wanted to survive from dangerous street people you would need more speed, right?

"Are you just trying to look cool in front of me?"

"No, I mean, if you want to survive you will need to be fast and agile, besides that, I have a competitive spirit that drives me to win at all costs...”

"I trust you on that."

"You surely can," Keith smiled at Lance from behind taking off his kitty helmet as they both got off LaBlue.

Lance made sure that LaBlue and Keith were okay and then started walking with Keith. "Keith, I will only tell you one thing, are you all right with that?" Lance said holding Keith's shoulder. Why would Lance asked him if he was right with that, why wouldn't he just say it?

"Yeah, sure, what happened?"

"You see, there are some dangerous gangs around here, and well, you don't simply find your motorcycle by just looking at them and think that they look good... You will have to find it on your own. I can't help you on this one," Lance was serious, he didn't want just to leave Keith alone to search for it.

"And how do I find it?" Keith was ready. Trouble wasn't a big deal for him, and he was set upright in the streets all alone by himself.

"This will sound funny, but the bikes are linked to their riders, they will call you, and of course the callings will not be in words, but it will be in mind. They have their own soul and that soul calls the rider and connect. This challenge might not be easy for you, and it will be troublesome for you, trust me, I know this already!" "Um, I'm certain of that..?" Keith said looking at Lance weirdly. "If you get lost you can reach me with this Midland AVP," Lance told Keith giving him a small Communicator.

"Alright, I--" Keith got cut off in mid-sentence by a bunch of fangirls.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S LANCE. IT'S LANCE!!" A group of young girls screaming screamed throwing Keith out of Lance's personal bubble. There were at least like hundreds of them in just a moment.

"Oh my God, fuck off!" Keith muttered as he was settling the Midland AVP in his ear then started testing it, "Hey, Lance, do you copy me?"

"YEAH, HOW ARE YOU, MY LADY? OH, YOU WANT ME TO SIGN YOUR BOOBS? IT WILL BE MY PLEASURE!" Lance screamed violating Keith's ear through the Midland AVP.

"You bitch, how dare you? You know what, fine!" Keith declared while walking away from the crowd, vivid. Now he was really on his own.

___

Keith was running in the suburbia of motorcycles, with the needing to stop at this point. It was useless, then there was no end to this madness. How was he supposed to find the bike? Keith doesn't know how long he has been searching for it. Lance hasn't communicated to him, which it's eerie. Acknowledging Lance, he would contact him at any second. But what if he is still playing with such absurd girls. Keith tried to reach again, but there was no signal. What if Lance has been trying to be in touch with him? Moving into a new foreign territory was no good news at this moment. Keith began operating once again in the purplish hallways then quit again around the corner to catch his air. Keith was frightened, then abruptly felt crushing hands on his shoulders. Keith tried to move to see the person's face but he couldn't, so he just had to move his head, and still, couldn't see shit.

"Hello, there, OMEGA!" The creature holding Keith's shoulder said with an incredible uncanny voice.

Keith was horrified his limbs started to shake. How did this guy know he was an Omega? Absurd, only Lance knew this, and that guy wasn't Lance at all. The monstrosity of a man threw Keith against the solid wall. The corridor colors were murdering Keith's brain, and he felt dazed.

"Hey, kid, you emit a weird scent, you have an Alpha's redolence," The man exposed his face. He had a purple fur, a yellow eye and the other one was missing, and furry ears. Tall and broad with a long and big robotic arm. The man threw his huge robotic arm towards Keith's neck, covering all of Keith upper body. Keith felt a pinch as he felt the rest of the significant pain taking over his upper body.

"Say, boy, have you relinquished to an alpha yet? If not, I will make you submit to me!" The man reeked of liquor and tobacco. If he was an Alpha, then he sucked as one. "I-ack... I will N-NOT submit to you, N-NEVER!" Keith struggled to get out but he couldn't, the brutal force was making him fall weak. His mind wouldn't stop thinking about Lance. He wanted to see him, and he wanted to thanks him for being so sympathetic to him. Lance would have been the best person he could ever know.

The furry man started ripping his clothes. He began by the shoes and the black jeans. Keith was crying and then started screaming. As the furry monster shredded Keith's jeans, took a small part and stuffed it in Keith's mouth, he attempted to get it out of his mouth so that it wouldn't go to his gullet. It was hopeless...Keith was about to suffocate, the air... he needed air, he needed to breathe and then the beast got to his groins. 'This was bad, bad, not again, not again! Not in here, I don't want this to happen for a billionth time!' Keith screamed in his mind, and then he blacked out. He still had a little of awareness. He could still hear noises. A thunderous hit made its way to Keith's senses, like a long metal pipe. Keith tried to open his eyes, but they were too exhausted to reopen, he only could make out a little with his blurry vision. Then only saw a tan skin grouping his body. Then the aroma kicked in. It was Lance. Lance is here! 

"Keith, let's get the fuck out of here before the Galra regains its consciousness, can you stand up?" Lance said breathlessly gripping Keith's abdomen. Keith opened his eyes full he saw neon pink on his face, then looked around the saw a body loaded with neon blood. That was a Galra?

"L-Lance, oh God, you are here! Lance, I'm so s-scared I-I--!" Lance shut Keith's words. "We'll discuss it later, not now. Let's head home, now!" Lance took Keith and started to walk the same way he came. LaBlue was there, Lance wasted no time and gave Keith his leather jacket and covered Keith's waistband. Luckily he still had his brief boxers, so it wasn't a big matter. But Keith felt gross, so damn ruthless. He cannot accept that this had happened again.

"Come on Keith, get a grip!" Lance struggled to get him on LaBlue, but something was calling Keith. 'I'm here. I'm right here.' A purring voice said in his mind. Keith opened his eyes in a realization of who it was and stopped Lance.

"Lance, it is calling me, she is here!" Keith had wounds in his back bleeding, "Ack--Lance she is here. She is calling me. Let go!" he hissed at Lance, "I cannot let that happen, your body is in a fucked up state!" Lance said fixing what left of Keith's clothes. "NO!" Keith quickly got off Lance's grip.

"I WILL FIND HER, I'M NOT GIVING UP, NOT NOW THAT I'M HERE!" Keith ran off Lance's glimpse. He felt the motorcycle's presence then Keith saw it, the bike was preparing itself it turned on all on her own. A Sports Bike Motorcycle its color being Crimson Red. Keith wasted no time and went to ride her. She felt incredible; feelings were coming to Keith they were from her. Neon red, everything was beautiful and so damn seductive.

The motorcycle created a hologram of a helmet with cat ears pointing backward. Then it was no longer a hologram. It was right in Keith's hands. Keith loved it, he put on the red helmet and then accelerated it.

"Good kitty." Keith was still hurt and bleeding, but he didn't care, he had been hurt more times before. The bike had influenced his mood. She filled Keith's heart with positive emotions. He almost got completely raped. But how many times has he been raped before and abused in past relationship? Way too many, but Keith almost always got out of them, well most of them. It's not easy living on the streets as a kid.

Lance appeared from the corner riding LaBlue with his helmet. "Keith, you actually found her!"

"Hell yeah! Now let's get out of here, I don't want to spend another moment here. It's sickening!" Keith said in a growled tone. He raced up the bike to get the heck out of that region. The place was way too dark for Keith vision, but in the least, the bike helped him see with her bright lights. He finally got into the road and waited for Lance. Then Lance appeared roaming his LaBlue. "Follow me. I will guide you to our home!" Lance screeched as he raced the highway. Keith thought of calling the bike Kiered. It suited her since she was red and Keith was its rider. She was fast, and Keith could see the trail from her point of view. They got linked through danger and instinct.

___

Keith and Lance got to the parking by the quarters. They were hushed and peaceful. Lance ran towards Keith as quickly as he got out of LaBlue and promptly hugged him. 

"Oh, God Keith I was sick worried, why you didn’t contact me as soon as he appeared!?" Lance was cradle Keith so hard until he remembered that he had open wounds.

"I didn't have interconnection, I-I--." Lance heard Keith's stuttering and realized where he was.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you out here. It's okay. You can tell me when we get some privacy. But first, we need to take care of your injuries."

"Okay, thank you," Keith said while Lance got a hold on Keith's arms and waist, and covered, even more, his brief boxers so that he wouldn't call the people's attention.

Thankfully there was nobody around the corners, so they had it easy on going towards the elevator and heading towards Lance's room. Lance opened his door and quickly settle Keith on the shower. Hot water and blue bubbles, it made Keith calm. Lance ran to the small bathroom closet and took out the first-aid kit, and ran back towards Keith. Keith took all his cloth off and settle himself on the bathtub. "This is soothing, and the best shower I could ever get in a day..." Keith said pulling his locks out of his eyes.

"Uh-huh, you wasted no time."

"Why wouldn't I? Want to join me?" Keith said trying to tease Lance.

"Sure, kitty cat," Lance said purring, he settled the first-aid-kit to a side and started getting exposed, sadly Keith was looking at the ceiling and didn't saw him. He felt the water moving and felt some extra legs. Lance was there posing in the water erotically. Keith couldn't help but leer at him, he moved and settled into Lance's chest and arms. He felt safe when he embraced Lance, "At that moment all I could think of was your kindness and your lovely face. You saved me, Lance, thank you so much if it weren't for you I would have been..." Lance hugged Keith being careful with his wounds.

"Don't mention it. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have left you alone I should have guided you, I feel terrible. Did that abnormality touched you in your private places?"

"Yeah, but he only got to reach a little of the groins, and when you appeared, I was safe again."

"I should have killed him at that moment. You didn't submit to him right?"

"No, I would never surrender to the likes of him, and besides, I have someone in mind."

"I wonder who," Lance said looking at Keith straight in the eyes. Keith took his arms out of Lance's back and grouped his jaw and kissed him kindly. Lance's lips are soft and warm. Keith could say that this was the first actual kiss he could ever have with a person.

"I think you know the answer to that," Keith said as he parted their lips, Lance stared at him blushing, Keith couldn't help but kiss Lance more. One, two, three, and the fourth time they began to make out. Tongue to tongue, breathlessly, wildly, and sloppy. Keith wanted more, so he moved his hand down Lance's belly to get his erected cock, but then Lance held his hand, "Not now baby, we got to take care of your injuries." Keith got pushed to the back, "I want you to your heat cycle, cuz I’d like you begging for me, with tears. We'll have some time later," Lance said razzing at Keith with his lips.

"I hope those words are real," Keith said while playing with Lance's brim.

Lance took Keith's right hand and placed it on his face and said, "Keith, I want you to trust me." Keith didn't squander any time and hugged Lance dragging him down the water. 'I will, with time being my friend.'

Lance submerged from the water, and Keith laughed at his face, he was soaked and bubbly. "Anyway, I have a bunch of questions to ask you, but that will be after we finish with our bonding moment," Keith said laughing, even more, then Lance kissed him. It had been only one day, and he was falling head over heel for Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter before I go back to school, hope you guys had fun reading this short explicit chapter.(not really an explicit chapter) ;3


	6. You are driving me WILD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith discovered something wrong.  
> There are a lot of discussions and regret, and there is a day time skip.
> 
> \---  
> WARNING MY CHILDREN!!!!  
> •Sexual content!!  
> •Past attempts and mentions of rape!!  
> \---

Lance that evening had taken care of Keith's injuries and suffering. Gave Keith some clothes, gray joggers and a saggy navy blue jacket that said, '#gayson.' Then made Lasagna for dinner. To Keith's surprise, Lance's food is exquisite. It was the best recipe Keith had eaten in years. But Hunk cooked perfectly for that one time breakfast so he wouldn't and couldn't compare, to be honest.

"So what were the questions you had for me?" Lance asked as he was sitting down on his bed.

"Well, how did you find me, again? Was it for my scent again? Did you know that Galra? And last but not least, did you signed her boob?" Keith said sitting on Lance's lap placing his arms on his shoulder.

"First, yeah I did find you by your smell, again. Besides, I know that place like the palm of my hand. Second, for the Galra, yeah I know who he is. That Galra is part of a big gang. They are the worst pack you could ever face. They go executing and claiming territory, breaking areas, robbing, and they get higher than the Empire State and rape every attractive person they see. And last, I did sign her boob, they were soft, to be honest." Lance took Keith and threw him on the bed with him. He threw Lance a deadpan.

"I wanna beat you for writing in her breast!" Keith declared, he got jealous because it wasn't his chest that did get the autograph.

"Awe... don't get demanding, I only have eyes for you."

"I'm not! It's just that I wouldn't autograph their bosom even if they were my crazy fans." He pouted face to face with him.

"Do you remember Shiro?" Lance said changing the subject.

"Pff, duh," Keith said as he was playing with the brunette's soft hair.

"He used to have a friend, Matt Holt. He was Pidge's older brother, Lance declared.

"What happened? Why did you say, 'used to have a friend'?" Keith asked moving his hands away from the hair and laid them on Lance's face.

"He got killed by the gaggle. We were lucky that there was only one of them." Lance said caressing Keith's back lifelessly. It made him feel warm, but at the same time, it felt cold and all because of Lance lifeless expression.

"Yeah, that one alone was a big struggle for me, but thanks to you I'm safe." In Keith's touch, Lance's skin was smooth and warm, a sensation that he always wanted to feel on a man.

"Yeah, in the end, the tube broke. The Galra was a tough motherfucker."

"Hah, tell me about it."

"If he did memorize your traits then we are fucked, at least I hope that the purple neon lights of the hallway screwed his sight, and once he gets to his gang they will try to find us, who knows what they will do with us. We have to start being more careful from now on."

"I know," Keith was so close to Lance, skins touching. Their heart beatings were becoming fondly one.

"That day they raped him and maimed him, it was horrible that day... I started throwing up, his body-... I don't even know anymore... I felt all of Shiro's feeling. That day he lost an arm. Everything about that day was grotesque... and Pidge, not Pidge...hic...ughh...Matt, why?" Lance burst into tears, shaking and squeezing Keith tightly, this shattered Keith apart, the first day and already seeing him cry and break down.

"Lance, I-" Keith felt the air leave his lungs.

Lance was clutching him, "LANC-EE! I need to-- BREATHE!" He kept on compressing Keith, then snapped back. Keith didn't know he had such strength.

"I'm sorry, I can't outrun this feeling. It's always the same. It tries to kill me over and over."

"I feel the same way. It's always been like that since I was a kid..." Keith replied trying to cheer up Lance a little but immediately regretting it.

"Why?" Lance said shedding tears uncontrollably, with nose red and eyes saggy.

"I... used to be a stripper, and used to..." Keith felt gross. The memories were coming back.

"..." Lance just stared at Keith deadpanning him.

"Uh-um... I think I should go to my bedroom. It's late and..." Keith awkwardly said moving away from Lance's body and began taking his material and started heading toward the door to leave.

"YOU WHAT!?" Lance shouted realizing what Keith just said and dashed towards the entrance blocking it.

"Uh-um, Lance it's late, I have to go to my room!" Keith tried to move Lance out of the way. "Over my dead body! Tell me everything!"

“Lance, it’s a gross story! I don’t want to say it, you might…”

“Keith, I’m not that type that likes to judge everybody because they want to. Trust me!” Lance took Keith in his arms being cautious not to open any injury. How many times has Lance told Keith to trust him? Well, Lance did disclose to him a little so why wouldn’t Keith?

“UGH! LANCE, PUT ME DOWN!” Keith was a savage in Lance’s arms, but deep inside he likes being carried like that.

“Aw, babe, don’t be savage, I know you like it,” Lance said purring and OH MY FUCKING GOD! Keith got turned on. “I know that you like to be carried and touched like that, I can read you.” He thrust Keith on the bed.

“N-mff!” A hard sloppy kiss was born from them.

“Say my name!” Lance whispered breaking the dense wet kiss.

“…” Keith was blushing so hard that he could faint in any second.

“I want you to become my mate and not someone else’s partner. Submit to me Keith, say my name!”

“I thought you only wanted me on my heat so that you could fuck me hard!” Keith said annoyingly turned on.

“I want more than that because I’m not the one-night-stand person.”

“And I bet you are wondering how I am so calm right now and taking this not seriously,” Keith referred to the mugging from that Galra.

“I guess that’s true. Now, I know something bad often happened back on earth. You have two tasks to complete now. Don’t keep getting me interested, kitty cat!” Lance had him on his bed holding Keith’s hands up.

“Too bad, that won’t happen tonight!” Keith said laughing and got out of Lance’s grip dashing towards the door to get out.

“Really!? Kitty cat, you are just going to leave me like that with no bye-bye kisses!?” Lance said laughing in defeat.

“Mm… well, you will have to come to me.” Keith said humming officially out of the room freeing himself from heaven. Lance smells just way too goddamn good.

“Sure.” Lance walked to the door and leaned for a kiss. It was a quick kiss, but it felt long for them.

“Mm, sweet dreams, kitty cat~.”

“You too.” 'Oh hell no! Keith, you are literally falling head over heel for him. You promised to yourself that you wouldn’t like fall for someone, what is this feeling that you have!?’ His brain said echoing and feeling butterflies in his stomach.

“What are you doing to my heart? Somehow, you managed to escape my questions and comforted me. You make my heart shape bend and break, I only know you for one night and one day.” Lance at this point became a lost Alpha in Keith’s aroma.

“I can feel the same way. Maybe we are meant for each other.”

“I’m becoming lovesick with you.”

“Your aroma is demanding and heavenly.”

With that only, they started caressing passionately. Are they going to start making out right in the middle of the hallway where everyone can see? Nope. Keith shoved Lance to the room and… yeah, they started making out. But only wet kisses, nothing more. Oh, but wait, what is that?

“It’s been only one night and one day, and I feel so damn horny for you.” Lance and Keith fell back on the blue bed ready to be explicit.

“Can’t disagree on that feeling, I just can’t imagine you submit to anyone else but me, Keith.” Lance wanted Keith to be his only no one else’s, who knew what would Lance do if they try to look at his mate in his way. He would probably try to rip them apart without leaving traces of them.

“I’m meant for you aren’t -ahn!” Lance started touching Keith’s groin and lifted Keith’s jacket and began sucking his rosy hard nipples.

“You are driving me wild~.” He spoke between each suck. Keith felt hot, so damn lost. So horny for Lance, he was losing himself again.

“Ahn-mm… if you keep rubbing and sucking me like that, I will…” He was sensible in his touch and why was that a thing? He has been touched in every way before. But this type of feeling was unique for him.

“Lance~!” Keith moaned while he peeked at Lance.

"Mm...You said my name?" Lance spoke grinned teasing him with every touch. “You like that? Do you want more, gorgeous?” He started pumping Keith’s cock at the right pace for him. Babbling nonsensical pleas by that point, Keith coiled arms around Lance's head and rocked against him, the friction of Lance’s hand against his cock was too much, too good. Then he locks eyes with Lance.

"Aahhn~! I want you… to finger my ass, Lance!" Keith said between his gasping hot and sweaty pleasures. Lance kept on pumping Keith's cock, making him say his name. Lance took off the joggers Keith was wearing and only left him in purple galaxy briefs. He bit Keith’s lips not even worrying about hurting them. Keith didn’t care if he cut his lips, he just needed to make contact with him to feel the pleasure and becoming animals was the only sane thing to do.

"Keith you are so fucking attractive. God dammit! Your essence and those lilac eyes. I-" Interrupted they got. "LANCE!" A voice shouted as hard as they could, still on the other side of the door. They didn't lock the door again, so it was only a matter of time for the person to find out.

"Oh shit, it's Pidge. Quickly hide!" Lance whispered getting out of Keith's top.

"But Lance, is Pidge... you know, wouldn’t they know my smell?" Keith said quickly getting off the bed putting the gray joggers back on and sprinted toward the balcony door trying to find a way out, but he just couldn’t leave without leaving traces, Pidge would smell him.

"Shit! Shit, you are right, just fix yourself and act normal!" Lance muttered he cleaned his hand and headed to the door.

"Alright!" Keith just dashed to the kitchen for some odd reason and acted like he was getting water. Why, why would Pidge just come at this time and interrupt this marvelous section? Keith was hard, flushed, and sweaty. He just wanted some love from Lance. 'This is pathetic! How is it possible that it's been just one night and this was happening?'

"Hey Lance, I uh--Keith!?" They looked worried at Keith, "Lance why Keith is here? And why is he wearing your clothes?" Damn Keith felt trapped. And Pidge, they managed to make them uncomfortable by sounding like Keith was a thread.

"Pidge, it's ok. Don't worry. He just..."

"I'll just leave if it's ok," Keith replied like he was being punished.

"Lance, was it the Galras again?" How did Pidge know?

“Uh-um, yeah. It was them again.” Lance hesitated he didn’t want to bring the topic back again.

“Keith, come here!” Pidge firmly said closing the door. Keith walked towards them scared of doing something wrong again. He’s never good in this situations.

“What did they do!?” They held Keith’s hand and looked at determinedly.

“Well, one of them did… I was in search of Kiered and…” Keith was frightened, how did Pidge achieve to make him feel like that? Before this, they were just joking and being friendly.

“I knew it! Lance why didn’t you inform us before!?” Pidge roared angrily at Lance.

“I was going to tell you guys tomorrow morning but I didn’t want to bring the topic to you guys after such a good day… I didn’t want to worry you especially again, Pidge…” Lance said with the voice shaky. Pidge is an Alpha, and they were indeed scolding Keith and Lance.

“Lance, I got over it. Don’t keep treating me like I’m traumatized!” At this point, Pidge was just talking to themselves.

“It’s not that, Pidge! I just don’t ever want to bring up this topic!" With this, they started arguing.

“Shiro is the one that is sensitive to that, not me!”

“Stop lying! We all are sensitive to that!”

“I’m not lying!”

“You sound like you have no respect to either of them!”

“I do respect them.”

“Did you ever cared about Matt?’

“Matt is my brother, of course, I'd care about him…!”

“You sound like you don’t care about either of them!”

“LANCE, STOP MAKING IT WORSE! If it weren't for you, Shiro wouldn’t have lost his arm and Matt would have been perfectly fine and still be alive!” Pidge touched the most sensitive part of the issue. “What about Keith!? HE WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN RAPED TODAY BY THOSE HOES IF IT WASN’T FOR YOU. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF IT WAS YOU IN THEIR PLACE!!”

Lance broke to those words. Did Pidge really wish that? Did Pidge hate him? It’s over, isn’t it? Rage tears came out of both of them.

“Pidge, why would you say that?” Keith said trying to get them both to realize what they have been saying.

“I was all right, cuz I knew that they didn’t matter, until you… After all these years I thought I would never lose him. He loved you, Lance. He respected you! He treasured you like he was your brother. Why did you leave him to die!?”

“Pidge!?” Keith kept on being omitted by Pidge once again.

“I didn’t… I DIDN’T LEAVE HIM TO DIE! YOU WOULDN’T UNDERSTAND!” Lance cried. His tears were flowing effortlessly. His face flushed for being mad at Pidge and burden.

“PIDGE, LANCE PLEASE STOP, STOP! I DON’T WANT TO KEEP HEARING THIS!” Keith shouted at this. He was angry at them and to himself. He ran out of the room and went to his own.

They wouldn’t understand either. ‘I don’t want this to be a thing. This is all my fault. Lance and Pidge will hate me. Why, why, why did this happen to me? Why is it always in me? What did I ever do to deserve this? I just want to be happy for once in my fucking life!’ Keith wasn't having it. Life always being a bitch to him without him doing anything bad. He felt like disappearing from this life. 

Keith has always been alone in life.

___

Hours and minutes have passed he could see the sunrise with lovely colors. But Keith was there in his bed curled up sobbing without even bothering to sleep, he was feeling the guilt from breaking friends apart from years, and even worse the fact that everything from his past life was coming to him.

It will always be there to haunt him.

Loud door knocks came, “Keith?” It was Lance.

“What do you want!?” Keith said with his voice breaking.

“Pidge and I made up, it okay. I just want to let you know that you didn’t do anything wrong, it was us.”

“If I weren't there this wouldn’t have happened. It obviously my fault.” Keith keeps getting the blame on him having that ‘nowhere to be found’ tone.

“It’s not your fault Keith, it was ours. Can you open up?” The voice of Lance had sounded like it was trying to cheer him up. And so it made Keith head for the door and open it. Lance looked like he didn’t sleep at all either eyes saggy and tired. He entered and held Keith tight.

“I’m sorry, I made your third and fourth day worse.”

“It’s okay Lance, don’t worry about it.” As Keith spoke, his stomach was begging for some morning food. It made Lance chuckle, he leaned and looked calmly into Keith’s slackly eyes. “I know things got worse yesterday, but I want to see you smile.” He grouped Keith’s face and kissed him on the forehead. It made both of them ease a little.

“Do you want me to make breakfast for us? I haven’t eaten yet.”

“Sure, but did you showered?” Keith said mockingly. He wanted to take a shower with Lance again.

“Are asking me to shower with you again?” Lance smiled sweetly after such horrid hours that have passed.

“Maybe…”

Lance closed the door and held Keith’s hand and headed with him to the bathroom. They took their clothes off and tossed them into the hamper. The tub was filled with them and with fresh, colorful, warm bubbly water. Lance had Keith on his chest making both of them calm without the cold. The morning was cold, and it looked like it autumn had begun here in Altea, but Keith wasn’t sure if is called like that in here. They laid there for minutes, and Keith took a nap on Lance. Worries were going away with Lance descending the sweet fragrance of an Alpha. With that, they both got off the bath, and Lance went to make breakfast.

___

Lance made scrambled eggs with pancakes and orange juice with coffee. A delicious morning meal for both of them. They discussed the issue from yesterday, and he explained that Pidge didn’t mean any of what they said, and they were just instinctively irritable in general. They both took their motorcycles and went to Voltron. Kiered kept on filling Keith with positive emotions, and he explained how he felt her when he first rode her yesterday to Lance while making their way to Pidge.

Lance, Pidge, and Keith called the gang together and personally explained the things that happened to Keith. They all gave a group hug and comforted each other, especially Keith. From that moment on Lance sworn that he would never leave Keith’s side and that they will be even more attentive to their surroundings. They went to the classes and took the rest of the day usually. Lance started making cheesy jokes and laughed at stupid memes that he showed to Keith on the phone. Pidge and Hunk talked to Keith about every part of a motorcycle from the engines back to the gasoline. Keith discovered that Allura was a famous model and Shiro was being Space Dad™ to all of them except for Allura and Coran. Keith promised that he would beat Lance and Shiro in the races and quests.

Did Keith really want to become the top MotoFucker? Apparently yes.

In the end, they said their goodnight bye-byes and went to their homes. They started secretly dating. Lance took Keith to eat dinner being super protective over him. The fans were harassing both of them; they had to hide each second. Fortunately, there was no sign from Galras around so they spent the little time left well. Lance showed a fantastic spot to see the start even closer. The place was in a mountain full of glowing flowers not so far away from the Garrison City. It made them bond.

They gave themselves a little more of understanding. Keith felt the warmth of being loved. He opened a little to Lance, but Keith couldn’t take it seriously. Lance was stunning under the constellations and aura. His eyes sparkled gorgeously with his tan skin looking richly.

“Do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow?” Lance said whispering without the intent to.

“Sure, we don’t have to go to Voltron tomorrow, right?”

“Nope, we are free all day.” He was holding Keith’s hand joyfully still looking at the stars.

“You know, it is surprisingly fun to spend time with you and the others.”

“We are a like a big family.”

“That’s for sure.”

“Well, shall we start heading home?”

“Yeah, I’m tired, I didn’t absolutely sleep. I only took a nap on you,” Keith said laughing.

“Let’s go then.” They both hopped on their bikes and headed back home.

___

Keith and Lance said and gave their good night with kisses and went to their rooms. Keith took a shower and made sure that the injuries were healing properly. He made something not substantial to eat at night, then went to clean his teeth and finally drove off to sleep. Keith was excited for tomorrow. His doubts were going away once again. Lance made Keith feel better and secure because that’s how mates are supposed to have that feeling.

It felt like it was just two of them fighting the cruel world.

They make a really good team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I didn't show up for a while. School keeps killing and will keep killing me. (Had a project to present yesterday and I started hyperventilating in the middle of the class, so I got to home with a fever and a massive headache. I came to finish this at 2 am and the headache still taking over:'D )
> 
> I wanted to make this chapter long which don't even think I did. (Made it as explicit as possible and made Pidge somehow irritable, I honestly wanted to make them jokes for all of them.) I bet you guys didn't expect Keith being a stripper and significant connection between Matt and Lance. (I don't ship them. Tbh, I wanted to write them close to each other.) Anyway, I hope you guys had enjoyed it. (Did you guys got the reference?)
> 
> If anyone wants to chat with me on Tumblr, feel free to message me I have been bored lately. [Cloudy Ana](http://cloudyana-arts.tumblr.com/)


	7. Unique Leather Bell Choker...(Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the shopping 'day' or shall we say date!  
> It is on Lance's POV!!
> 
> Little warning:  
> There some homophobic language in here, I tried to not make it sound strong but I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter 7 playlist songs ;3 (Some of this songs are what I listened when I wrote this chapter if you can tell by the mood of the writing, :) Also I'm sorry if there are a bunch of Troye's songs, I love him. <3)
> 
> Soap by Melanie Martinez  
> Happy Little Pill (live version) Troye Sivan  
> Heaven by Troye Sivan  
> Papercut Zedd ft. Troye Sivan  
> Colors by Halsey  
> Back To Earth by Steve Aoki ft. Fall out boy  
> Carried away by Passion Pit  
> Sun by Sleeping At Last  
> Love In The Middle of Firefights by Dillon Francis ft. Brendon Urie  
> Beings by Madeon
> 
> (Bonus: Pump Up Kicks (Remix) and I Would Do Anything For You by Foster the People)
> 
> Honey, they are optional/not obligatory, if you don't want to listen to them.  
> Enjoy this chapter, my beautiful children!

Lance woke up early today. He was too amused to hear that Keith accepted his offer to go shopping with him. Lance went to shower benefiting himself with a nice luxurious bath. Lance couldn't help but think how cute Keith always looked.

Keith's delicate porcelain skin, beautiful shiny raven hair, and his lilac eyes were a heavenly hell for Lance. First Heavenly because Keith was a temple of his protection, and hell because if he ever perished from this life, it would be death. No more Keith to protect no one to comfort him.

Lance grew attached to him with insufficient time. He always required someone like Keith. Someone to protect, someone who would accept him.

With Lance's understanding, Keith didn't care about what he did to Matt.

Matt was like a brother he would never have, and Pidge was lucky to have him as a brother. That made Lance jealous, the fact of having a brother who cares about you and doesn't even care about the fact of him being bisexual. The people that he knew back on Earth were homophobic at him.

And because of that...

The

Memories

Kept

On

Coming

Back to

Discompose him.

"..."

***

_"Stupid kid can't even decide what gender to like!"_

_"Die out, you gay shit!"_

_"Oh, you are gay?"_

_"Sorry, I don't talk to the likes of you."_

_"DON'T YOU EVER DARE to speak to my boy, EVER AGAIN!"_

_"I don't accept you."_

***

_Rejection, rejection, rejection, REJECTION!_

"...."

"... At least I get both. Besides, I made a lot of mistakes to 'humans'...." Lance just threw himself back in the tub covering his face with his arm.

Reasons to move, reasons to explore a new environment and leave everything behind. Reasons to hate existing in this fucked universe loaded with corruption.

_Hate, hate, HATE!_

_"Lance, you are the degradation to the human kind!"_

"I HATE YOU! STOP!!" Lance cried into the void of the bathtub.

_"You need to disappear from the human kind."_

"YOU ARE THE ONE THAT NEEDS TO DISAPPEAR!!"

_"Become one of us!"_

"Why, why, why? Stop―ugh, stop..." Lance burst into tears of despair. Lance didn't want to see that or even think about it again. It felt like it had no end it was horrible. That feeling of no hope, a sense of not being able of fixing anything. That feeling of sorrow, not knowing what to do in your life.

Suddenly a hand came to him. It was him, his nightmare, his... "STOP, DON'T TOUCH ME!! FUCK OFF!!"

 _"LANCE BECOME MINE!! SUBMIT!!"_ The monstrosity's voice was rough. Lance felt like his tympanum were about to gush blood currents.

"STOP, N-"

Then..."LANCE! IT'S ME, KEITH!" His medium sized hands began shaking Lance out.

"Keith...?" Lance asked, quivering in horror, every part of his body ached from anxiety.

"Lance what happened? You were screaming, and the neighbors came out of their room and just watched your bedroom's direction."

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Lance's eyes were just staring into Keith's afraid of the returning agony.

"You woke me up," Keith said despairingly.

"..." Lance couldn't get the words out he was too afraid, something made Lance frightened, 'something'?

"It's okay... Don't explain it if you don't want to." Keith sighed and just took his pajamas off and settle with Lance in the bathtub.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to―" Keith quickly placed a finger on Lance's lips.

"Hush... Let's just stay here for a while. You got me freak out, and now we gotta calm down!" Keith just took Lance into his arm in the bathtub, hugging Lance, feeling the heartbeats slow down.

Lance just buried his face into Keith's porcelain chest, tears still coming down. 'What an excellent way to start a day!' He thought. It wasn't cool breaking down in front of his crush. Especially if it is for the second time, Lance just wanted to go shopping with him without disturbances.

"Did you lock the front door?"

"Yes, you silly."

"Thanks."

"No need to."

Lance began to "purr" in his chest. "Uh, Lance?"

"Shut up and let me be here!"

"...." Both of them were silent at this point.

"You smell nice." They both said at the same time and laughed awkwardly.

"Can I make breakfast for you, I mean you have been making my breakfast for me these past few days, and I wanted to repay you." Keith blushed like a pink peach. Lance just couldn't say 'no' to him. He was so cute, who could despise him for that? Lance stood up and got out of the bathtub he was flushing ear to ear.

"Sure, I wanna see what you've got." He muttered as he got the steel-blue tower, and wrapped it around his waist.

"Well, first warning, I'm not that creative." Keith stood up behind Lance and gripped his towel and placed his face the back of Lance's nape.

"We are all creative at some point, Keith." He accomplished to sound confident but way too cheesy.

"Pff, says the one that is only creative when it comes to flirting," Keith said giggling. His breathing propelled on Lance's ear. His laughter was a berceuse to Lance, being on his chest, inhaling him, and being cradled by him was the greatest thing for Lance. It did manage to calm him down.

They got out of the bathroom dripping water all over the place, "Uh, Lance can I borrow some clothes from you quickly?"

"Sure," Lance said while wiping off himself the dripping water.

Keith took some clothes from Lance to cover himself. He took a baggy black shirt with the meme of a Stormtrooper, and no underwear because his room was right beside Lance's

"Be right back." He closed the door and left Lance alone without saying the compliment he was going to say.

"I was going to say― that you looked really cute on that saggy t-shirt, hunny bun-bun!" Lance said lowering his voice as he lowered his hand. He walked to his closet to get some nice fitting clothes for himself.

“Back! ―Sorry I-I didn’t mean to―shut the―door― that quickly―on your face—” Keith accomplished to yelp between gasps, half way through the door.

“AAAAHHHHH! CHRIST ON A CRACKER! Keith, you son of a motherless goat, what the fuck!?” Lance jerked and cried like a high school girl as he heard Keith yelling like someone was searching for him.

Keith looked startled for a second then broke into a loud laugh, “Oh my gadd―Lance―you are ridiculously-adorable—hahahaha-hahaha―!” His laughter faded little by little with tears of joy. How can Keith say that, When he’s the cute one here. As he stepped inside the room, there was a carpet which always slid through the smooth floor. Keith was about to see the split of a star.

“Keith!’ Lance screeched dashing across the room.

In a split second, Keith’s clean wardrobes flew all over the place. Lance was below him and Keith on top of him. Chest to chest, he just stared at the ceiling heart raising from his actions.

“Keith, are you okay…?” Keith didn’t respond at all. That made Lance worry a little. But then he worried a lot, “Keith, hey buddy are you okay, are you hurt?” Lance heard him squirm.

“Mmm–I think―I just opened the wound on my back―cuz it hurts a lot.”

“Shit, let me see!” Lance got out below Keith and lifted his saggy shirt revealing the wound and his entire back with his butt. Lance’s eyes were making a hole onto Keith, and his ass was just too perfect.

“Lance, stop checking out my damn ass and check if the wound is open!” Keith said, mumbling turning his flushed face to him.

“No, it doesn’t appear to be that bad, it’s only red with only a little amount of blood. I can fix it.” Lance said coming back to reality and looked at Keith straight in the eye. Keith just dashed a hit to his face.

“WHAT THE QUIZNACK!! KEITH, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?”

“I DID IT BECAUSE YOU NEED TO STOP CHECKING MY DAMN ASS, YOU ASSHOLE!!” Keith was right Lance was acting like a pervert. “I’m still underage, stupid!” Lance couldn’t help but make Pac-Man's face.

“My bad, you are actually right. I did check your ass, ‘causeee it's way too damn purrfect!”

“UGH, can’t you just fix my wound without saying another word?” Keith said as he walked to the bathroom to get the medkit. Lance was sure that he mumbled, “You are going to be the death of me.”

“But we did shower together like three times, so we have been naked a lot, and you love it.”

“Uh, yeah, but those are different, Lance,” He said as he lifted his shirt now having his red briefs boxers on, and seated so that Lance had full access to the injury.

“Keith, are you on your manly period?” Lance asked as he took the peroxide out of the medkit. But Keith didn’t respond at all, why is he so weird today?

“Fine, whatever, don’t answer, you idiot!” He was annoyed now, so he poured the peroxide directly to annoy Keith. But he only flinched, it made Lance growl at him. He finished patching him up but him not answering bothered Lance in every way. Keith just walked to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Lance just settle himself on the couch and turned on the TV. There was nothing good except for the nature shows. They were analyzing how a wolf pack works between the dominant and the weaklings. It was boring because he had already watched it. Usually, the morning shows are the ones repeated from last week or last night.

He couldn’t help but look back and forward tapping the couch. Keith was distracting him. Why was he acting like that? Did Lance do something wrong? Probably yes and probably not.

“Keithy cat~!” Lance whined with no answer. The food smell was pleasant, but he could feel Keith’s fragrance too. Lance just closed his eyes and left his senses to take over.

“…” Such sensual looking, so sweet-smelling, so cute sounding, soft to the touch and the mawkish taste that he had. ‘Mawkish taste?’ Did he taste good? Taste?

“Get off me!” Keith cried out. Lance just opened his eyes and saw Keith putting pressure on his neck with his hand. He looks at him from shock to anger.

“Keith-” He couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Why did you bite my neck!? We are not playing the vampire’s games in here!” Keith growled as he cleaned the bite on his neck with water and soap. A bite? Did Lance strike him? Oh no… he just marked his territory with Keith. How was he going to explain this?

“Dammit Lance, just sit down! I’ll bring the food to the counter. Didn’t know you were that hungry.” Keith got grumpy, and Lance got scolded, so he just walked to the counter and settled himself down.

"Keith," Lance whispered to himself. Keith just looked at him like if he just called out.

"What it is Lance?" Keith looked at Lance as he placed the food down.

"I'm sorry, I just marked you." He didn't look at Keith's face at all, afraid of being punched. 'No Lance, you are an Alpha don't be scared of an Omega.'

"Well―isn't that's just too obvious? You bit me, and now I have a mark, duh," Keith rolled his eyes looking tired of stupidity.

"No, Keith. You don't get it." Lance elevated his face looking like a tough person which it is what he wanted. There was a sudden urge of making Keith look weak in his eyes, he was burning but it was breakfast, and he was hungry, so there’s no reason for it.

“Whatever, let’s eat.”

“Thanks, Keith. Enjoy!”

“Enjoy you too.”

___

“Well, wasn’t that great!?” Lance said lifting his arms stretching all the way up. They had just finished eating breakfast. Keith was great, and he thought that he wasn’t that good at all. That’s what you get for criticizing early.

“Lance, aren’t you going to prepare yourself to go out today with me?” Keith asked from the bathroom while changing his outfits.

“Okay, just give me a sec!” Lance had his clothes ready: Deep blue leather jacket with a dark gray shirt, black jeans, and nubuck leather casual boots, flat black with dark blue.

Lance loves blue in every way, it his favorite color of all times, so people always expect him to wear blue always.

“How do I look?” Keith said standing right of the front of Lance wearing: Black jacket with the design of a triangle saying, ‘FOR FUCK'S SAKE Let Us Be Young!’ with colorful patterns of a rainbow galaxy in the background. Ripped black jeans and Vans Canvas Sk8-Hi red shoes.

Lance blushed at Keith, turning his face to the side and muttered, “You look adorable, you dork.”

“Thanks.” The sound of Keith’s voice had a smiley tone. “I’ll wait for you outside.”

“No problem, I’ll be out soon.” As Keith walked out Lance couldn’t help but to throw himself on the bed, face red and body burning. Happiness, love, and pinning for him, his smell was in his room, and he loves it. Then the thought of him biting Keith came back then he almost fainted in the middle of the bed. He covered his face with his arms, still smiling like a kid.

“I’m pinning for you, idiot.”

___

Lance got out and Keith just stared at him… blushing.

“Uh, Lance you look, uh…” He stopped to search for the right word.

“Sexy?” Lance smirked getting close to his face.

“No, I was going to say ‘good,’ lol, you thought you looked ‘that sexy,’” Lance’s heart stopped, Keith had just used a texting language in verbal language.

‘He’s so kawaii! HELP ME LABLUE! I’m going to DIE!’ Lance thought.

“Okay, okay. Let’s go. I wanna have some fun with you snuggle puffs.” He held Keith’s hands and kissed them.

“Alrighty, Casanova.” Keith just smiled and looked directly into Lance’s eyes. Keith’s eyes made the color of them united.

They both walked towards the elevator still holding hands and smiling, got into their motorcycles and Keith followed Lance to wherever they were going.

The sun of Altea was beautiful, and the air was freshly cold and relaxing. It was totally autumn, and so Keith and Lance loved it.

___

Lance and Keith arrived at the biggest mall of Altea so far, although, they are still in Garrison City. It was far from their quarters like 3 hours far.

“Lance, this Garrison Mall it is far from home, we’re half day away,” Keith winced at how tired he was especially his butt. “Oh god, I feel like I’ve happened to be fucked!” He stretched as much as he could so that his limbs felt better at a stretch.

“I get that feeling,” Lance walked out the huge garage that the mall has. “So where are we going first? I mean I don’t know this place. I bet you know this place like LaBlue.”

“Follow my lead, kitty cat.” He stretches his hand basically telling him to grab it and so does he held it.

“Aye, Aye, Captain!” Keith just got a grip of Lance’s hand and gripped it without end.

“Uhh―Keith, are you going to let go of my hand?” Lance asked looking at him weirdly.

“My bad, I got carried away,” Keith said, closing his eyes but still not letting go of it. “It’s just that your smell is still all over the place even with all that speed and wind it is way more stronger than before. Well, I stayed at your house this whole morning, but that doesn’t mean anything, right? The wind should have taken it away. I’m not nervous at all. . .” Keith looked totally nervous on Lance’s apprehension. He was rambling things, and he could clearly feel it and smell his sweat.

“Keith I’ll tell you when we get to a particular shop, okay?” Lance tried to calm him down. He just thought that it was because it was their first date shopping. ‘Yeah, that must be the reason. We have been in others date, well not many. But we’ve spent a bunch of time together, so it’s not weird at all.’

“Fine, but I’ll admit it I’m nervous,” So Keith did admit it, that made the moment tenser.

“Me too, now let’s get going.”

They let go of each other’s hand and officially started their date.

___

“Lance, what type of store is this?” Keith just stared at it with eyes in shock, almost speechless.

“A kinky store.” Lance firmly admitted.

“Kinktron?” Now he just stared at Lance, stupefied.

“Like I said, I’ll explain it inside.”

“Lance, I don’t trust you right now at all. You’re gonna lose me here.” Keith declared stepping back.

“I know I look like a total perverted, but you’re misunderstanding me,” Lance took his arm trying to make him believe and trust him, Lance would never do such things.

“I’ll give only one chance, and if you miss it, I will be so overdone with you and your shit.”

“You’ll understand. Just don’t judge too early.”

They both walked into Kinktron, a dark place with a different color light on each side. A bunch of erotic thing in it, like outfits and a lot more kinky shit. It made Lance feel uneasy, but he had decided that he would do it anyway. He went all the way to the back of the store holding Keith’s hand. They turned on the next corner, and there was all the kitty designed outfits.

“Oh fuck no! For fuck’s sake, why are we here, can’t you just get it over with and explain!?” Keith said with his teeth gritted. “It’s not what you really think, trust me I’m just here to buy only one thing for you, and maybe the other thing will be for the future,” Lance reassured him again. 

“Explain, right now!” Keith scolded Lance again, making him feel angry. He hates when someone tries to take over him.

“This morning… when I bit you I marked you, and by that, I marked my territory as an alpha, I actually didn’t do it voluntarily, your aroma just drove me.” Lance declared it straightly into his eyes. Keith was in shock like he was saying that he wasn’t up for this type of shit.

“What the fuck why would you do that? I never asked for you or I never told you that I would like to be your mate yet.”

“I know Keith, I know. It just that I did that while being unconscious, but you did say some dirty things to me about that.”

“What do you want to buy for me?”

Lance walked a little more behind the shelf and hanging erotic clothes. Then he looked especially into one shelf. It had bell chokers. “I know Shiro and the others are not that dumb, but I want to cover the mark I unconsciously did to you. Besides, this won’t be the only shop that we are going to we are going to in other cooler ones that are not kinky at all.” Keith looked convinced at that small statement.

“How would Shiro and the other know if it is covered?” Keith asked interested in the topic.

“Earlier you said that my smell was stronger and was still there. Therefore I’ve marked you and so now you emanate like me. Pretty much how some animal species do. To be honest, if you want to know more, you’ll have to ask Pidge.”

“So that means that they will smell me and smell you too on me?” Keith walked even clothed they were a foot apart.

“Yes, which one would you like?” Lance said changing the subject not to waste more time in a store that looks strangely suspicious.

Keith took his time to look at each one of them. He looked at a unique leather bell choker. It had a golden bell which had the little stone metal inside. The other ones were kind of fake and didn’t have the metal ball inside, or they just didn’t seem to be Keith’s style. But this one had spikes looking pretty neat for both of them.

“Is this one okay?” Keith asked looking calmer than before.

“Whichever you want.”

“Then it’s decided.”

They both walked around the next corner and saw something unbelievable. The silver-haired woman and the white tuft hair man was standing there with each other kissing carelessly. Lance just took a step back and hid with Keith behind the shelf, thankfully the store is dark and had its weird lighting but damn. They still could see them clear as the daylight.

“Allura, you are so beautiful I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Awe~ Shiro, I’m just a mere female in this universe that doesn't deserve you.”

“You are my happiness. You healed wounds that couldn’t be healed.”

“I love you, Shiro.”

“I love you more, Allura. I will always hold onto you dearly.” The two of them were caressing once again in the dark lights and shadows like a romance and action movie.

Keith and Lance were still there speechless at such discovery.

Why would Shiro and Allura be here making out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What were Shiro and Allura thinking!? (˵¯̴͒ꇴ¯̴͒˵) Shit!  
> Okay, guys leave your opinions so that I could know a little more of how am I doing with this fic.
> 
> Sorry that it took a significant period of weeks to post it. I had a hell of bizarre things happened in the past few days or weeks blah-blah. XD Thank you for the Kudos, and the Hits I can't believe it again so thank you so, so much! :'3  
> I'll try to post as soon as I can, and I'll try to make it longer. Thanks for the support.
> 
> There will be more of them in the next chapter. Again, sorry for my lack of writing.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Unique leather bell choker… (Part 2)

Keith made a quick move, and something fell off the shelf. It was over for both of them.

“Who’s there!?” Shiro demanded as he walked and turned in the self. He saw them just frozen there.

“Lance, Keith, what are you guys doing here!?” This was their last words. They were in a marked territory, and it was Shiro’s territory.

“W-we were just…looking for s-some bell chokers, nothing more,” Lance admitted, and it wasn’t a lie. Shiro took him by the arm and pulled him to a corner of the store.

“Lance, Keith is still a young teenager, how could you bring him here!?”

“No, more importantly, is why are you with Allura here making out with her in ‘Kinktron’ knowing that she is way younger than what you are!?” Lance shushed Shiro with those words. Gratefully they were alone, and Keith and Allura were discussing on their own too.

“That’s none of your business!” Shiro shot back seriously.

“You could ruin Voltron’s reputation with this. Keith is only one year younger than what I am. You are a teacher, a T-E-A-C-H-E-R!”

“I know that I could. That’s why we act like strangers in there, and we always hide.”

“That's not enough! People know we are celebrities. We just don’t want always to be out there being fucked by the news and paparazzi's!”

“And why are you here!?”

“I already told you we were here to buy a bell choker.”

“He smells like you. Did you mated with him, and marked him!?”

“Shiro, stop changing the subject and explain, why you are here with Allura!?”

“Lance, Shiro?” Allura called. She walked towards us looking down and started telling why they were here.

“We are here because we came to buy a bell choker. We couldn’t find pretty bell chokers in any other store, but we found some cute ones here, I know it sounds like a lie, but it's true. Don't think that we were here for… you know... ‘Kinky stuff.’” Keith chuckled at that. That was a cute sound for Lance. It made him ease a little for Shiro and Allura.

“Fine, we won't tell anyone, let's just get out of here before someone else sees us.”

“Thank you, Lance,” Allura said embracing him. He felt nice, so he sunk into the cuddle.

“No problem.” Lance glanced at Keith for a second with darkness and flashing lights. Lance could see him frown. Was that jealousy?

Lance quickly got out of the hug acting generally. Part of him wanted to keep Keith like that, but part of him too knew that ‘that’ was a ‘death threat’ to anyone who dares to touch Lance.

“Well, we’ll be going, luvs!” Allura said and held Shiro’s hand. Shiro shot a look at Lance mentally saying, ‘You better take care of Keith or else imma kick your nuts and me ain’t lion!’ With that the paid their items and left.

“We shall get out of here too. We look too suspicious.” Keith just walked towards the cashier and gave the bell choker. Lance paid took the collar and left with Keith heading towards the next workshop. And they entered the shop which Keith and Lance didn’t care about the name just of what was inside.

Keith gasped, “Wow, there’s a bunch of variety here.” He kept on gasping. Lance blushed because he is way too charming. Walking down the store Keith went to a peculiar corner that seemed to call his attention, and so it did for Lance. It was the motorcycle corner.

“This a full body black leather suit!?”

“Yeah,” ‘Well isn’t that too obvious Keith?’ Lance couldn’t help but beam. Keith was just a juvenile that looked like a toddler in his eyes.

“Let’s go to the changing room. I wanna see how it looks on me!” Lance was grinning at how Keith just walked or better said jogged towards the changing rooms. Has Keith ever go on a date with someone shopping? Did he even go shopping with someone? As Keith closed the curtains, he asked Lance if he had enough money, because he was broke. Keith finished putting the suit on and got out to pose at Lance. “How does it look?” It was tight on his ass, and it fitted his firm arms. His chest, oh God, his chest was too perfect.

“I’m gayer than ever,” Lance murmured. His eyes captured with every part of Keith’s flawless muscular body. Keith laughed, “I guess that’s a ten out of ten?” He took Lance by the leather jacket and took him inside the changing room.

“Am I perfect in this? Do you need to fuck me in this?” Keith just demanded at Lance. Words stuck at how Keith could be so dominant and a teaser sometimes. Lance couldn’t discard this opportunity. He gripped Keith tight ass and leaned his face an inch away. Suddenly an Altean kid got into the changing room. “Fuck!” Keith said as he let go of Lance.

“Sup kid, why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be with your parents?” Lance questioned, desperate to play with Keith. But he couldn’t, there was a child present.

“May I have a photograph, Mr. McClain?” Holy shit the little girl extended her arms and had a pic of what it seems to be LaBlue. Lance is just too sweet he couldn’t say ‘no,’ the girl was a kawaii little bunny, it reminded him of Killer Bunny Pidge.

“Sure, what's your name, little missy?” Lance asked as he kneeled down.

“Lizzy” She spoke blushing. “Here ya go!” He signed and gave it to her she turned around then turned again. “Mr. McClain, can I tell you a secret?” She said as her cheeks grew like a balloon reddening crossing her tiny legs.

“Cast the spell,” He leaned down, and the girl went to his cheek and kissed it. Then she ran screaming, “Thank you!!” Lance wondered smiling where her parents could be.

“I love how you treated her.” A sweetened smile was on Keith’s bright, lovely face, and it was so sugary that it could give diabetes from just seeing it.

“Well, for a person who used to hang around Hunk and Shay, I’m pretty experienced.”

“I can tell that from my soul.”

“Are we gonna keep playing?” Lance said as he was about to close the curtain. “Nope, get out. It would be insolent of us to play after such innocence came!” He tossed Lance out of the mini-room. Keith was right, after all, it was like seeing mini Pidge coming to invade, which it was really sweet of her.

“Get your money out, Lance. You are going to pay this!”

___

“How are we going to fit all of that on the bikes?” Lance asked.

“Fitting them,” Keith said laughing. Keith’s and Lance’s arms were full of spending items and clothes.

“How long has it been since you gone out to buy some stuff for yourself?”

“Like ten years, I’ve never been out with someone to buy either. I always didn’t have the money to afford to good things, so it is troublesome to buy something useful and nice for myself,” Keith answered all of Lance’s question in one shot. It was like Keith read his mind.

“Oh, I guess that makes sense.”

“Yep, now can you help me?”

“Sure, Keithy Cat.”

They stored their things in Kiered and LaBlue surprisingly everything fitting. Keith got onto Kiered, and he looked so damn erotic it made Lance excited but he needed to control himself getting excited by just looking at him in public wouldn’t do any good at all. 

___

Lance and Keith had arrived at their apartment to leave all the new things they have got. Then proceeded to watch movies at late night. Star Wars VII: The Force Awakens was at the play which it was weird because back on earth that was already played, but it seemed that it takes longer to get the movie here to play. Keith and Lance, of course, have not watched it yet. Perhaps that was the best choice.

The cinema was full, in each exact corner, there was a couple, a family or a friends group. They all seemed to be having a good time. On the other hand, Keith was gripping Lance’s hand like if he was going to be taken away. Lance just shook his head and patted Keith.

Keith smiled at him sweating. He looked like he had a sudden fever. Keith was freaking out, and Lance just kissed his forehead.

“It’s okay we are almost there.”

“Thanks.”

Lance can never get tired of Keith. He wanted to treasure him like he has never been. 

___

“I can’t believe it, how Finn was even able to use a lightsaber, and what was even that weird ass cliffhanger!?”

“I have no clue at all. I’m upset cuz Han Solo died by the hands of his own fucking son. Fucking Ren killed his own father. Can you believe how’s that’s so fucked up!?”

“Hah, tell me about it, I cried. Thank the lord that nobody saw me, I would have been dead from embarrassment,” Keith said laughing. Just how eccentric it is that Lance didn’t notice that Keith had cried. Now that he looks at him with light his nose was red and his eyes were red saggy.

“I internally cried too.” He said trying to make things better. “Let’s go to a restaurant. I’m hungry~!” Lance said as he rubbed like a kitty all over Keith.

“Let’s go to Hunks. He makes a respectable meal.”

“Heck yeah, let's go, hop on LaBlue!” Keith didn’t bring Kiered with him this time for some reason. Lance didn’t wonder about it. As he walked towards his LaBlue, in a split second Keith cuddle Lance in his arms.

“K-Keith?”

“It’s c-cold!” The shorter man muttered in his chest.

“Y-yeah, and I can tell that you can’t wait to cuddle with me again.”

“Ahem! I didn’t say anything.” It felt weird, Keith’s body was emitting heat like he still had that fever from before but worse. He was spreading more fragrance than before. Lance became dazed... then apprehended that Keith… was about to get his first heat. But heat cycles don’t happen that fast it starts like a slow killing process, in which Keith would have to endure if his alpha wasn’t there for him.

___

Arriving at The Garrisunny’s Hunk had romantic music on, it was beautiful and relaxing after such a long good day. At this moment it is midnight. Hunk said that Shay was there, but she had an emergency and had to go to her brother. Apparently a familiar of hers happened to be in the hospital. He gave them a big meal, and they were gladly enjoying it.

“Hunk, you should go with Shay, I think she’ll totally need you.” Suggested Lance super worried.

“I will go with her after I close here. She told me that I had to take care first of the shop then I could be with her, I refused, but she angrily refused to my refusing and dumped me.”

“Aw, Hunk.... buddy, come here for a big hug,” Lance said trying to cheer up Hunk. He just walked to Lance and basically lifted him from the floor and gave him a big bear hug, those are the best and relaxing.

"I'll take care of your shop. You know you can trust me. Go and take care of Shay!"

"Thanks, Lance, I really appreciate it."

"Always here for you, buddy."

Hunolden was there with its charms and fantastic motors. Hunk handed the keys to Lance and left them alone. "Have fun dude!"

"We'll only eat that's all!" Lance yelled blushed as Hunk disappeared in the road, dark red sky with green yellow and small shades of purple out of red and blue. As he walked back to Keith, he had already finished his food.

"Wow, you are quite the fast eater."

"After such long day who wouldn't eat like me?"

"Apparently me." They both laughed at the same time. They could say that maybe this day was a perfect day for them.

___

They both had finished eating and cleaning. With the music being quite beautiful and soothing in the mood.

_What are you doing the rest of your life?_  
_North and South and East and West of your life?_  
_I have only one request of your life,_  
_That you spend it all with me._

"Hey, Keith do you want to dance this piece with me?"

"I'm not a great dancer, but I could try. I guess?" Lance wasted no time and grabbed Keith. At first, it was unsteady because Keith didn't have the pace of the music. Lance held him tight to his body and led his way.

_All the seasons and the times of your days,_  
_All the nickels and the dimes of your days,_  
_Let the reason and the rhymes of your days,_  
_All begin and end with me._

Lance and Keith took the whole place as a dancing ground, circles, and steady paces. It was beautiful in Lance's eyes. He might have fallen in love with him.

_I want to see your face in every kind of light,_  
_In the fields of dawn and the forests of the night,_  
_And when you stand before the candles on a cake,_

They laughed and laugh as they were all over the place.

_Oh, let me be the one to hear the silent wish you make._  
_Those tomorrows waiting deep in your eyes,_

A kiss, and then another kiss. Keith's lips felt warm. Lance loved it more than any other living being.

_In the world of love that you keep in your eyes._

Keith's eyes were closing and Lance had notice. He looked weaker than ever. Body hot and sweaty.

_I'll awaken what's asleep in your eyes_  
_It may take a kiss or two._

Keith collapsed on Lance when they did a full circle with the music's pace.

_Through all of my life,_

"Keith!?" Lance shook his body trying to make him come back to sense. This is how a heat is actually supposed to start, right? It didn't look like this was his heat yet.

_Summer, Winter, Spring, and Fall of my life,_

"Hey, Keith, wake up, buddy, stop playing games!" Keith was heavy breathing. Fever was taking all over him. Lance turned on the closest light, even though there was light it wasn't enough for him to see Keith's face.

_All I ever will recall of my life,_

Keith's hair had threads of purple and the sides of his face turning purple, eyes turning yellow. The bell choker he had it on. It was making lullaby of death to his ears.

Lance had lost all of his sanity. What did Keith have? What was making him look like this? A disease?

"Keith, Keith! Come on respond!" Lance's eyes got watery. He was shaking. 

'Heats are supposed to start like that, right?' He kept on repeating himself.

"Hang in there body I'll take you the hospital."

_Is all of my life with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>     
> [What are you doing the rest of your life- Laura Fygi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=534hWIE0wz8)
> 
> So this how the sky would look like and this is the link to the song.
> 
> Huff! I made it to another chapter.*feels proud* I missed school thanks to me trying to write this chapter. *Now is gonna get grounded with a test next day.* (Wish me luck to survive!!)  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter with a lot of fluff.


	9. What am I?

Keith was feeling woozy and weak. His eyes felt heavy. All he could see was flashing lights and Lance’s navy blue eyes. He could feel his body melt with Lance’s.

He could still passionately feel the kisses and the love of the tall man, which he might have and has developed feeling for over the past few days.

He tried to talk, but his mouth and words stayed shut. Lance made him feel calm, but his mind was going pieces by pieces away.

‘Eyes, skin, smell, feeling, excitement, reproduction, more pleasure, sex, affections.’ Keith felt bad for all of a sudden getting those images in his mind.

His body started burning like he had the worst fever ever. He collapsed and then…

_"Keith, Keith! Come on respond!"_

‘…Lance,’

_Is all of my life with you…_

“….”

___

“LANCE!?” Keith cried alarmed. He was sitting in a bed which he recognized as a hospital bed. Lance was there right beside him asleep, quiet sound of breathing, which Keith could easily hear. He looked like he hasn’t snooze in days.

“Lance…” He murmured still lost in his mind. What happened to him? All he knew it was that he was feeling a lot better than before, and that was for sure.

He stood up the bed and saw that he was wearing a hospital clothing. He searched for the bathroom and quietly closed the door and turned on the lights. He went to wash his face and then looked himself in the mirror. What he saw it wasn’t him. It was a monster.

“AAHHH!!” He screamed as loud as he could, watching his purple hands with Wildcats’ claws. He touched his face and felt the fur he had, then moved his hand to his hair feeling it surprisingly smooth but something was even more off. Then looked again into the mirror, his eyes were yellow, and his hair was still raven black, but it had this strange-looking 'imperial purple' highlights with large cat ears.

His skin or better said his fur was an amethyst color. “This can’t be happening… what am I? Why am I purple!? Am I a furry all of a sudden!?”

“Keith!? Open up!!” Lance yelled through the door.

Keith wasted no time and unlocked the door.

“Oh God, Keith, what happened?” Lance spoke harshly then looked calm.

“Lance... how is it that you are not freaking out about how I look!? This is not me!” Keith was just surprised that Lance didn’t even ask about how he looked. He just took it easy like any normal being would. Keith didn’t understand that.

“It’s okay, don’t worry it’s just something that runs in that blood of yours, I guess...” Lance spoke normally. Keith just stared at him in shock.

“How can you say that it is ‘something that runs in that blood of yours’!? Look at me I have a fur and cat ears. A FUR AND CAT EARS!!”

“I don’t know Keith. I asked the Doctor, and she said that she'd have to go to laboratories and take a sample of you, for instance, your blood and she’s basically still making the test.” Lance admitted.

“How many hours have passed since I passed out?”

Lance calculated and, “Seventy-two hours. To be exact, three days. And maybe a few more hours.”

“Did you attended to Voltron today, yesterday, and before yesterday?” Keith asked. ‘Really Keith? This is not the time to be asking that type of nonsense! You should be asking a lot more of what happened to you!’

“The first night I stayed until next morning then went to school ‘cause the Doctor told me.”

“What about the others?”

“I told them about what happened to you they came the first night with me too and they got sent back to their home because we were making a fuss.” A fuss huh? Were they all here with Keith in his deep sleep or blackout? He couldn’t even imagine what type of memes they were pulling out. That made him feel at ease. Lance keep on rambling about what they were doing for the past three days.

“What―happened when…I blacked out?” Keith asked as he brushed his sharp new grown teeth with a weird ass mint-toothpaste.

Lance stood there silent. Afraid of saying something. Keith surely knew that something else happened. Lance opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it.

“Mr. McClain, where are you? We got the results.” Lance quickly got out of the bathroom and so Keith followed after when he finished brushing his teeth and washing his face.

“Oh, hello there, sleepy boy.” The doctor said with a big bright smile.

“Well, what’re the results?” Lance asked, and the doctor’s face got from pleased to a serious face.

“ Mr. Kogane do you want to hear the results?” Asked the doctor.

“Sure, what’s so bad about it?” Keith asked thoughtfully.

She cleared her throat and proceeded to talk, “The result on your DNA test said that you are half Galra and Human.” Lance just stared angrily and then a small argument started, “That’s just impossible Keith came from Earth, and there’s no proof of him having an alien parent. Galras are not permitted on Earth. It’s the law.”

“We all know that. I’m not sure but, Mr. Kogane did you had a Galra as a parent?” Keith flinched his hand, not knowing what to say. ‘What do I do? Should I tell them? Will Lance start making fun me?’ He couldn’t hide the truth to them, and so he decided that he would.

“I was raised as an orphan, and I never got to meet my parents or familiars.” He had finally admitted. Keith was ready to be mocked like he used to be back on Earth.

Lance just stared at Keith without words. His navy blue eyes were making the holes worse in Keith’s irises.

“ Mr. Kogane, we’ll try to search for your parents looking through your DNA, is that okay?” The doctor asked as she placed her hand firmly on Keith’s shoulder. And Lance, Lance just remained there, with no words, and no noise.

“Thanks, but I’ll pass. It's fine. I don’t want to know anything about my parents. Not yet at any rate,” Keith admitted. He didn’t want to go back to his old self in where he would doubt each second of his existence.

“Well, in that case, we’ll have the request open at any time if curiosity keeps bugging you. By the way, you will be able to leave next week after we finish having everything settle down. With this, I’ll leave you both alone to discuss your matters.” The doctor smiled sweetly and walked out, the door shutting smoothly.

Keith turned to Lance and saw that an expression that he didn’t expect. Lance had shed tears before him, but these new tears were of comprehension.

Lance quickly hugged Keith and just started rambling about how sorry he was for saying those awful words. Keith didn’t understand why, but he responded that it was okay. Seriously there was no reason for Lance to be apologizing he was being logical trying to defend him. But it was all true. He now had ears and an amethyst fur with imperial purple raven hair. Life was real, and it was the worst reality he could see. Will he be able to shift back to his normal skin color and features? Maybe and maybe not.

___

Minutes and maybe hours have passed, and Keith and Lance had finished eating something not heavy for both of their stomachs. Now they were cuddling on the hospital bed, sleepy and warm. They had settled everything down, and no more business for the rest of the night.

“Lance, pardon me for invading your privacy, but…” Keith hesitated but said it anyway. “Do you have any parents?” Lance just looked at him surprised then smiled.

“Yeah, a big family. Like those big Hispanic families, that’s how big my family is.” He closed his eyes as if he was going to sleep, but Keith notice something was off, he wouldn’t do that if he was serious.

“You’re Hispanic descendant?”

“Yeah. Mixed, like super mixed, I’m descendant from Puerto Ricans and Cubans.”

“Wow, all I’ve heard is that Puerto Ricans are descendants from everywhere, so it wouldn’t be a surprise for you to be super mixed.”

“Yeah, what about you?”

“…” Keith just stared at him, and the Lance came to a realization.

“Oh, yeah, sorry if that sounded rude to you. Like really Keith, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to ask you like that, I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it's okay Lance, don’t worry.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep, I’m sure,” Keith reassured him, continuing to ask more. If they were dating they are supposed to know more about each other, and that’s what’s Keith is doing.

“But… Why did you move here, if you had such big family?” Lance just opened his eyes wildly in terror. Did he got triggered with that question?

“…I-I―”

“Keith, Lance!” Exactly five voices asked literally shouting. Then felt a bunch of heaviness. They had jumped in them like a stack into each other. One small face popped from above the other ones, it was Pidge with their messy hair and goggles up. Keith was there losing his breath and his face turning magenta.

“Suuuup, Dudes, how you doin’!?” Pidge said with a bright, soothing grin.

“Su―p…P-i-dge!” He said with no air. Then the group got off the top of them, and he quickly looked at Lance while taking his air and he was laying there with the spirits above him, he had passed out.

“Pff-Lance passed out!” Hunk said laughing with the group. Keith got out of the bed and quickly had a group hug… Without Lance obviously. The seated around the room, and oh God they had bought some from other places. And Lance was there sitting beside passed-out Lance.

“Gosh! You had us sick worried!” Allura affirmed as she got up from her seat and embraced Keith once again.

“Sorry, lads… I didn’t mean to worry any of you.”

“That’s what friend are for to care about each other,” Shiro advised, smiling. Shiro’s smile always calmed him like a father would calm their youngsters.

“So, what’re you goin’ to do with that new feature of yours?” Asked Pidge, fixing their big round glasses.

“Learn how to live and deal with it… I guess” Keith spoke with a concerned smile.

“Don’t worry Keith. Everything will be alright as long as you hope in your heart.” Coran encouraged Keith. ‘Here’s the best uncle you could ever have.’

Now Keith was completely calmed. They were like a family just like Lance once said.

“Say Hunk, neither Lance nor you never explained to me what the Paladins are.” Yeah, that happened days ago but somehow still came to his mind.

“Oooh, yeah! I never explained that, my bad. So, Paladins are us five including you Keith. Although, you haven’t really shown us what you’ve got yet. But to make it as brief as possible, it is the most famous team that holds Voltron’s reputation. We have the most successful college life as bikers and as students. With that, we are allowed to go to quest and races, as long as we have a good reputation in Voltron and life. Each one of us has a unique color, for instance, I’m Yellow. Pidge is Green, Allura is Pink, Shiro is Purple, Lance is Blue, and…” A brief pause was on Hunk, he looked concerned of what he was saying but said it anyway. “And Matt was Red… But now we don’t have a Red Paladin, so we were thinking if you could become the Red Paladin by showing us your skills.”

Keith didn’t talk for a minute thinking of what offer he just had got. He knew that Matt was very dear to them all, and he didn’t want to be rude by taking his place, but since he got offered he couldn’t reject their offer. He wanted and will become part of them. They were there for him, and now it was his turn to repay them.

“Well, I would surely have no problem with that.”

“Thanks, and don’t disappoint us, we’re counting on you.” Said Shiro, still smiling kindly.

“But… Wouldn’t it be rude of me to take Matt’s place?”

They all exchanged looks with Pidge. “We all have to let go of the past to move on with life, so it’s okay,” Pidge said crossing their short arms.

“We all agree with Pidge. We have no problem with you after all.” Shiro reassured him.

“Thank you, guys. I will not disappoint you all” Keith said while looking at Lance who was snoring now.

They all exchanged looks once again, “Sooo, you’re dating Lance, huh?” Pidge said raising their thick graceful eyebrows. They were on fleek, all of their eyebrows were, to be honest with himself.

Keith just looked in surprise making his cat ears raise straight up without moving an inch. How did they know that? ‘Oh yeah, that just seems too obvious.’ There’s no point in lying now.

“Indeed, but we didn’t start much ago, though,” Keith said with a firm tone, his wild ears moving back and forth listening to a bunch of sounds. Especially Lance’s snores who were getting louder by each second, it was starting to annoy him. So he just threw a pillow at his face, and Lance woke up falling off the bed.

“Fuuuck!!” Lance shouted as he hit the ground in slow motion.

They were all laughing as hard as they could. Then a nurse came to kick them out of the place, except for Keith and Shiro. The nurse started flirting with Shiro cradling him by his robotic arm. The nurse was dead by a look from Allura. She had an evil witch's look. She looked like she had spelled a curse on the noisy nurse.

“BYE KEITH!!” They all screamed from the hallway.

“THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMING AND STAYING!!” Keith shouted happily.

Then Keith was there all alone again in the quiet with his ears folded back. A minute pass and Lance appeared panting, then rushed himself to Keith.

“Lance, wh-mff!” A chaotic kiss was created like a ‘hello’ and a shambolic ‘goodbye.’ They were caressing like a couple reunited after the worst war of their lives. He wanted the world to stop because he wanted the kiss to endure forever.

“You know, for you having a fur, your lips are still soft like always,” Lance admitted making Keith’s heart jump of joy.

“Mr. McClain, get back here!!” The nurses shouted all at the same time.

“I’ll visit you tomorrow. We’re going to have all the time in the world. That, I promise.” He kissed Keith again and ran away from the nurses.

A tear came from Keith, and it was a tear of a charming happiness that felt like it would last forever. His ears settled upright, switching, he had the biggest smile he could ever have, so wide that his face hurts. His face was a bright magenta.

Now he didn’t feel lonely knowing that he had a new reason to live for.

He had fallen in love, and it was better this time, even more than before.

“Baby, I’m doomed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo!! Another chapter is done! Hope you guys liked this chapter, I had some much writing it. (And..Yay I'm not grounded!)
> 
> I love when you guys comment, I would like to know what you guys thought of this chapter. :)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.


	10. You’re so bizarre, and I love it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are getting to the good part of the story now. I'm not planning to make this a musical, trust me. It's just that I like 'em being together between songs.
> 
> Enjoy guys and keep on reading 'till the end. (see you in the notes)

“Making my way downtown walking fast. Faces pass. And I'm home bound.” Loud vocals called Keith’s attention.

"Staring blankly ahead. Making my way, making a way through the crowd..!” Lance was singing, and Keith could hear it from across the wall. Keith’s ears switched happily, beaming wide with his heart jumping and skipping beats. 

“And I still need you, and I still miss you. And now I wonder if I could fall into the sky!!” Lance was now shouting in the hallways of the hospital and then he appeared in the room. He was wearing his blue sleeveless shirt and black joggers with navy blue combers. He sprinted across the vast room and hugged Keith.

Keith was there in his arms being pulled up spinning with him. It was the best welcome he could ever have. Lance always managed to be cheesy whenever he wanted to be, and Keith loves it.

“We’re finally going home! Boy, didn’t I miss you yesterday night.”

“I missed you too, Lance, I was and still happy that you guys came here all week and stayed watching over me,” Keith couldn’t help but kiss Lance all over the place.

“I brought you some clothes so that you don’t have to be in those pajamas all the way home,” Lance said as he removed his backpack from his arm.

“Thanks again Lance. I was able to shower so I’ll change now. Be right back!” He jogged towards the bathroom and changed. There were two outfit choices: His favorite super open tank top, and white jeans with red lines to the sides. On the other hand, the another option was, the gray t-shirt he always wears and black jeans. He chooses the first option because today in Planet Altea the day was hot and he had brief white boxers so it could match the white jeans with the Vans Canvas Sk8-Hi red shoes he also loves. Now that he comes to think of it, Lance must have his apartment keys. 

“I’m back…” He humbles when he saw Lance looking quietly out the big window sitting on a chair. He was singing. 

‘Now it appears the hot babe is a singer. What a talented, sexy bitch.’ Damn Keith you need to chill 'em hormones! He also noticed when he showered that part of new fur was falling revealing his normal skin by the belly, just when he was getting used to the smooth fur. But that appeared to be good news.

He crept behind Lance and spooked him. “Boo!!”

“Crap!” He laughed as Keith tickled him in the back with his perfect new claws which apparently now he loves. He thought of painting them black while he was looking at the ceiling thinking of how joyful he was for a whole week even if he was in a hospital. They all visited him every day, brought him things and discussed fun stuff that happened at Voltron.

“Imma get yah!!!” Lance said while laughing. He somehow he managed to change places with Keith. 

Now Keith was in the chair being tickled by him.

“Wait!!― I’m-going―pee stop-hahaha―‼,” Keith said between giggles. 

When finally he succeeded to get out of Lance’s devilish ticklish hands he went to the bathroom. He almost peed himself like a toddler.

As they packed everything he had in the room, Keith and Lance went out grabbed by the hands. Like a normal couple would. When suddenly he saw a furry man he almost recognized. He was patched up without an arm, and one of his eyes covered. From what it seemed he had a real one and a fake one, and the fake one was showing off with its yellow neon colors. Seating in his fucked up wheelchair.

A hit of memory succumbed the Galra kid. 

Neon blood all over the Galra’s body, neon purple hallways, and the sickening feeling. 

Keith flinched with anger, growling. Both of his hand almost perforin Lance’s hand with big bloody holes. 

It was him. That son of a bitch was there injured. He wanted to throw the monster down the infinite stairs until he finished dying with neon puke was all over the stairs.

“So you noticed, huh?” Lance asked knowing what Keith was seeing. 

“That bitch’s name is Sendak, the one I had beaten up that day. I understand how you feel. I want to throw him down a cliff filled with spikes.” 

It was almost like if Lance had read his mind. Keith was lucky to look like a Galra. Sendak wouldn’t know it was him at all, or could he?

“I can smell you, kid,” Sendak said with his voice rusty like it hadn’t been hydrated in years.

Keith growled even more but then there was Lance right in front of Sendak. His fist was bleeding, he looked terrifying. Keith backed up. Luckily, there was nobody in the hallways, and it was only that son of a goat with Lance right in front of him. 

Lance wasted no time and flipped his shit. He grabbed Sendak’s wheelchair and hurried with him. Then there was the stair. Sendak started screaming and cursing without being able to move.

If he threw the dickhead down the stair, then that would mean, no more hugs, no more happiness, no more kisses, and no more Lance to love. Because he do be in jail or worse.

Keith just started running and took Lance by the arms. “Don’t do it! We’ll be in big trouble if people find out it was us. Come on, let’s go you gave him a big scare. I don’t want to lose you!” Keith said pulling Lance back to the hallway.

Sendak started talking, “Hah, yeah! You can go now with your boyfriend and leave me alone. I don’t know who you guys are!” The voice rusty scared old selfish creature admitted. Lance just tugged Keith to the side and turned the wheelchair around. Then he dashed again and let go of it. The next second the furry was on the floor flipping his shit with pain cursing loudly against the wall.

Lance laughed and took Keith’s hand with blood and started running downstairs. Still laughing, somehow Keith laughed at it too.

Lance had scare Keith in the worst way possible. He really doesn’t want to see that side of him again. So he just laughed it off. Letting the air take the worries away.

But he had to admit that…That was funny as hell.

___

As they got out of the hospital, he noticed someone that he really missed.

It was Kiered parked elegantly beside LaBlue. Keith wasted no time and just hugged her.

“Aw, Kiered I missed you so much, baby!” Lance was there in the background stupefied by Keith’s action. “How is it that you are here!?” Keith asked to her expecting some answer, but instead, it was Lance that responded.

“She drove herself here, and LaBlue guided me to her with no problem.”

“I see, she’s a smart one, just like LaBlue,” Keith cleared his throat as he stopped making a scene and came back to himself.

“Well, where should we go now?” Keith asked as he fitted his thing in Kiered.  
“It’s a surprise!” Lance admitted chuckling while he fixed himself in LaBlue. Keith just glued his eyes to Lance’s lean, firm body. That sleeveless shirt really fitted him.

___

“Don't believe me just watch uh!!”

“Don't believe me just watch!” Lance sang with LaBlue. While they had the music on. They were right on the road, with traffic and Lance was screaming the song while it was playing out loud.

“Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say what?)”

As the music finished, the other one came. It was a smoother one and boy, oh boy, Keith wasn’t ready.

“I found myself dreaming," He pointed at Keith, then everyone in their vehicles looked at the straight at them with no shame. (Maybe a little.)

“In silver and gold. Like a scene from a movie that every broken heart knows.”

“We were walking on moonlight, and you pulled me close. Split second, and you disappeared, and then I was all alone.”

The crowd started to whistle and cheer up Lance as they knew that he was flirting with Keith. ‘Aw, Lance, you cheesy motherfucker!! It’s melting me!!’ Keith screamed on his brain, as he's just staring at Lance, eyes wide flushed from embarrassment and cuteness.

“I woke up in tears, with you by my side. A breath of relief and I realized, ’No, we're not promised tomorrow!!’”

He looked at Lance, although, he couldn’t see his face ‘cause of the helmet. He had the sunglasses part open, he saw his beautiful eyes, staring into his soul. With his own helmet on, Keith was blushing hard, and it was visible to the audience.

“So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you.”

Keith will have to tease him to prove him right, even after all these days, Keith only wanted to tease him but failed in the acts.

“I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing. I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when,”

“When we'll run out of time, so I'm gonna love you.”

People started recording and singing with him. Keith was still shocked at such a weirdly awesome crowd. Lance winked at Keith with no shame like always. The music still was there almost ending, and the traffic just stopped for them.

“Like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you.”

He got out of LaBlue and walked towards Keith. 

“Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing. I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when,”

“When we'll run out of time, so I'm gonna love you.”

He took his Helmet off and Keith’s, in a moment their lips met warmly and truly to each other.

_Like I'm gonna lose you_  
_I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you~._

The crowd cheered up, screaming, whistling, taking pictures, and videos. 

“I really mean that, Keith.”

“You cheesy dork.” Keith was hardcore blushing at such acts.

“I know you like it,” He smirked.

“I did. Now, can we go? We are making a hell of a traffic. We are going to be late.”

“Oh yeah~, I totally forgot.” He just made the most adorable idiotic smile and Keith liked it and always will.

“You dork.”

___

They finally arrived at their destination, and it was a Mansion.

“This’s Allura’s home.”

“Is she that rich?”

“Well if you are a model and you’re Voltron’s founder daughter, then you do be rich, Keithy boy.”

“Hey, Guys!” Allura said embracing them, later Pidge came to join the hug. 

“Sup, little Pidge.”

“Sup, Keith, how are you feelin’ today?” They got off the hug as Allura did too.

“I’m…actually feeling good, in fact even more than good.” Keith had to acknowledge it after such a good week he couldn’t feel bad at all.

“That’s good to hear~.” They winked as they were wearing: A tight sleeveless jet black shirt that covers their neck. Dark green harem pants, and charcoal color wedge sneakers. Something really different from what they usually wear.

“What ‘bout you, Lance?” They asked jabbing him in the left side of his torso with their short arm. He winced and spoke, “Not good if you’re bantering me, but in general, I feel great. But how’s life for you, though?”

They raised their thick eyebrows interested. Then they blushed deeply. “W-well got to visit Shay with H-Hunk… and got to meet a lot of wonderful kids… and yeaaahh… these previous few days have been tranquil and nonchalant.” Pidge babbled blushed waving their hands surprisingly small as they looked better without their gloves on.

Lance looked at her knowing what was happening, and so did Keith. Allura was giggling in the back like she knew what’s going on. She looked pretty today, and Keith had to admit it. Wearing such fashionable clothes: An eye blue oxford shirt, light pink tapered pants with ankle bootie shoes. Her long sparkly silver hair plaited from top ‘til the end. She is really a model.

“Pidge, I pity you,” Lance said covering his smiling bright face.

“Don’t pity me then!” Pidge said pouting cutely.  
Keith heard something he moved his ears from side to side detecting the sounds. There was like a squeak in each one. He frowned preparing his body for an attack then Allura called out, “Hello there little fellas!” Keith looked, and they were four little mice. Each one had their own distinctive body shape and color. They ran to Allura and settled themselves on her shoulders.

Keith ignored that and proceeded to ask other important things like why was he here and why were they looking so fashionable?

"Did you guys finish the photo-shoot? Where's Hunk and Shiro?" Lance clarified and asked.

"They are still in the photo-shoot," Pidge said still blushing.

"Did you took yours, Lance?" Allura asked as she led the way to an unknown place for Keith.

"I was the first one," Lance said flawlessly giving the sexy flow as he placed his hand on his hip.

"Ok, so I bet you gave a bunch of pics to other girls..." Pidge said while they fixed their round glasses.

"Nope, I did not. I gave it to Keith."

"You didn't give me anything, Lance!" Keith exclaimed.

"Yes, I did, check on your backpack," Lance said still modeling. Keith looked at him and checked the bag, and there it was, it was a picture of him and Lance in the hospital bed together smiling at the camera, and he remembered that day clearly. 

***

_"Keith let’s take a picture!" Lance said as he dropped himself beside Keith._

_"Do you really want to take a picture of me like this?"_

_"Why not? You're still Keith."_

_"Yeah... but my body is now messed up."_

_"That doesn't matter. You’re unique, Keith. Never forget that."_

_"Thanks, Lance... I really needed that."_

_Foreheads into each other, Lance placed both hands on Keith's cheeks and kissed him on the forehead._

_"I will always love you like time x infinity."_

_"Lance... sometimes I look at you and wonder 'how can you be so charming and friendly at the same time?'" Keith looked at him. Ears pointing backward with his head tilted a little._

_"I just don't try, I guess," He grinned sweetly. The light of the lamp illuminated the room with the soft night lights of the window warmly. His eyes were sparkling. Keith loves it all. He smiled and smiled, and his face didn't hurt at all._

_*Click*_

_'So if I'm losing a piece of me,_  
_Maybe I don't want heaven?'_

_He felt like crying._

***

Keith looked at Lance in surprise, eyes wide and watery. Lance was giving him all the love he could ever get in this world.

"...Thanks..." Keith murmured as he looked down back at the picture.

"..." But there was no response instead there was a hug from behind.

"Lance?" 

"Let's go, baby, we have things to do."

"Okay?" As a smile fell from his face, he fell with it. The others were gone.

They walked into a room dark, and Lance closed the door behind them.

"Where are the lights, ugh?" Lance muttered as he slid himself into the wall. "Found It!"

"SURPRISE~!" Keith just jumped ears banging from such harsh sounds. It was all of them there with balloons and cakes.

"Uh....Hi..." He just waved it off scared. Fur magenta harsh and ears all the way up. His eyes were more yellowish than ever.

"Don't be nervous, it is our welcome back from you coming out of the hospital," Shiro stated as he placed a hand on top of his head and started caressing it.

"Purrrrr...." Keith purred at it. Shiro just looked at him, and he gave him a hug.

Keith glimpsed between the squeezes and saw Lance frown, but ignored it anyway, he was too comfy in Shiro's arm. Allura was there too but she comprehended that is was a welcome back hug, so she just smiled at it, calmly brushing it off. 

They broke apart, and Hunk came to give an embrace.

"Are you ready to take the challenges that are waiting for you?" Asked Hunk.

"Heck yeah," Keith grinned. 

"That's what I expected." 

"But first, let us enjoy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone!! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (and wow, already on chapter 10... never thought of making this fic long.) So we're finally progressing little by little. (After this few settlements I promise I'll make it more explicit.) Should I make this a happy ending or a tragic ending?? I'm a pretty angsty teenager anyway so IDK. ;v
> 
> So [@Sushicake2020](sushicake2020.tumblr.com) on Tumblr did a drawing of this AU, and I literally cried when I got the notification. (Better said I screamed in the middle of the night and didn't wake anyone up at my home, Lucky me, huh?) [Fanart](anetteloli.tumblr.com/post/153372687633/sushicake2020-so-i-really-liked-anettelolis)  
> Hope you guys liked the doodle they made.
> 
> I love when you guys comment, I would really like to know what you guys thought of this chapter. :)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.


	11. The truth runs wild like a tear down a cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is going to have a tough time training and expressing.  
> >:3 Angst, angst, and angst!! (I'm an angsty teenager!!)
> 
> WARNING MY CHILDREN!!!!  
> •PAST SEXUAL ABUSE IS IMPLIED!!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!

They all had finished eating, and Keith was full to his top. Hunk’s food was way too good. They played the karaoke, and Lance was a hot mess that Keith adored.

“I bet I can get this note.” Lance played while still having the microphone close to him.

“No, no, please don’t!” Keith pleaded as the song almost hit its high tone.

“AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!” Lance hit the note without the microphone close to him. He had it turned off. Lance lowered his voice and took the breath in and settled himself back. “How was that everyone?” He smirked and spoke as he got the microphone close to his rims.

Keith was surprised that his vocals were still good. It was a sharp and excellent high tone that he managed to reach. They all laughed because they knew that that was the Lance they all adore. 

___

They kept playing on the karaoke a little more. Then they started chatting of what it takes to be a Paladin. Keith did get requested to be the new Red Paladin a few days ago. He should be prepared to actually make it.

“In order to become a Paladin, it consists of this most important points: First, have good grades in each and every class. Second, have a good reputation everywhere. Third, you must succeed in every quest and race.” Shiro explained, and those chores are not simple. The first one is easy you just have to get an A on everything. The second one, Keith wasn’t sure is he was going to have any good relationship with anyone, but he did make friends fast thanks to Lance. And the last one but not least, he had to be successful in everything, it is like asking for someone to be perfect, and most important of all he had not to be himself.

But Keith could do it, most of his life was an act, back on Earth when he was a stripper or when he was in a relationship he always lied. On the club de always got complimented and worst, he always used to get touched. Not that Keith is a weakling because he’s totally not that. He knows how to defend himself, but the whole thing of being played and drugged was the worst, and in a crowd, it’s disgusting.

Being in a ‘relationship’ with someone was the foulest, being cheated on and being abused on the act marked him forever, nothing that could happen in the future can compare to that. 

Bruises, cuts, and scars. One of his filthy ex had abused him in every way and manipulated him, and that person was the boss of the strip club. Keith remember clearly what he used to do, he had gotten over it a few years ago, and he was at the end of his fifteen when it happened. They will always scar him. It was also his penultimate since the last one that happened since he came to Altea.

 

***

_Lights and sounds. Keith felt something sharp around his inner thigh._

_“Don’t worry honey. This will only hurt for just a second.” A man’s voice obscure said. Keith was soaked in pools of cold sweat, body trembling. He tried to talk but his mouth was sealed, he sought to move, but he was tight up into an uncomfortable position. Keith tried to shudder out, but he couldn’t do anything, he felt lightheaded and couldn’t focus on anything he had the worst headache ever. His head felt like exploding, and in an instant, agony made its way through the nerves. Keith flinched with tears making their way out. He tried to look between his legs._

_With blurry vision Keith could make out that it was his ‘lover’ between his naked legs, his heart was beating fast, and he was frightened. His ‘lover’ took Keith’s will and freedom away. Then he saw the blood, that dark crimson blood running down his pale skin, Keith screamed and cried hoping for someone to come to help. He didn’t know where he was he didn’t know why he was there in the first place._

_“Shush, you ragdoll!!” The ‘lover’ shouted as he located the knife on Keith’s abdomen and placed his other hand on Keith’s mouth. Keith was terrified, but he got angry at those words. He didn’t just get mad, but he got furious. Just because he is a stripper that doesn’t mean that he was for everybody to play with, especially being done like this._

_Keith was heavy breathing trying to manage his way out of pain. The ‘lover’ got his hands out of each and every place and went to search for something. Keith tried to move his legs and found out that one of the straps was not tight, so he just kept on moving his leg to free his right leg. A lullaby of butchery was out of the ‘lover.'_

_The humming was like something hypnotizing, Keith was petrified, but he tried to keep himself together, so he started saying, ‘I’m counting to fifteen’ in his mind. ‘I’m counting to fifteen, counting to fifteen, counting to fifteen, I’m counting to fifteen!!’ It seemed or sounded stupid, but it actually helped him keep it together._

_“Keith, I want you to be ready for what coming next, okay honey?” The man said as he was starting to walk towards him. He placed a hand on Keith's inner thigh as it was gushing out blood endlessly, the wound was like a hovel or a fissure. Keith felt the pain getting worse. He shot the man a taciturn look. He was going to pay for this and for everything he has done._

_“You’re so pretty when you’re mad. You seem like you want to know why you’re here. Am I Right?” He pressed into Keith’s thigh even more, and it hurt like hell. He blenched, ‘the soreness, the soreness!!’ His mind repeated screaming._

_Keith with all the pain was ready to set his next move. “YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU’RE HERE, RIGHT!!??” The foe ‘lover’ repeated roaring._

_“F.U.C.K Y.O.U!” Keith spelled to him. The bitch frowned in furiously and then took his hand away from the wound. “Fine…” He said, then took a deep breath. “I told you many times before to not talk to anyone on the club, no girls, no boys, no comrades!” He cleared, and Keith just thought and said it out loud, “You’re just a FUCKIN’ BITCH that thinks that only because they own a strip club, they can possess everything, especially Keith Kogane. Well, let me tell you something, just ‘cuz of you got possessiveness over this fucked up place it doesn’t mean that you’re going to have the control over me, I talk to whoever my fucking ass decides to talk to, YOU FUCKIN’ CUNT FACE!! And if I want to suck off another guy’s dick and if I want to start making out with girls suddenly it is my problem, not yours ‘cuz you don’t own shit of me, bitch!” Keith raised his voice growling, and the male just stood there in surprise, in a mad surprise. Keith has never talked to anyone like that, well to his enemies yes but not to the ‘normal’ people._

_The man looked at him seriously now, eyes lifeless and dim toned. Then he moved his hand slowly to his thigh again, but this time it wasn’t just placed on top of the gushing inner thigh, this time it was digging a hole into the gushing inner thigh. Keith felt it more wicked than ever and began screaming and crying even worse than before. The pain seemed like it would never end and it was just like that, just like his life. He moved his right leg and kicked the bitch. Somehow he freed his right arm and unlocked the other ones including the one on his left leg._

_At this point Keith was blinded by pain and anger the man was there with his nose bleeding, Keith tried to walk as stable as possible, but it felt impossible. However, that didn’t mean that he couldn’t mutilate the bitch standing in front of him._

_“Y’know I’m tired of you doing whatever you want with my body after all these damn torturing years. You’re gonna pay for everything you have done, from greed to wounds!” Keith said growling with pain, his body feeling like pudding, he went towards the man and took the knife from the floor. In the next second…_

***

 

“Hey!” Keith’s eyes had widened, he saw Allura right in front of him concerned.

“Yes?” Keith responded as he slowly looked around the room, but the thing was that he wasn’t in the room anymore he was in a spacious hallway. 

“Did you actually paid attention to what I said?” Allura said giggling. How was he even in this place and where are the other?

“I was…uh, woolgathering, so I didn’t actually hear you at all and I’m… totally lost. Sorry,” Keith acknowledged. Allura just observed him like she mourned everything she said.

“W-what were you talking about… just summarize it.” Keith was tense, he didn’t know what was going on in Allura’s mind. She could punch him any second.

“As I was, uh, saying…” She cleared her throat, waved her hair and continued walking and talking. This time, they were making their way to another room. A bed and roomy room, what caught Keith’s attention were on the big curtains and the big open, closed balcony. (The balcony is large and the window/door is closed.)

“You are going to stay in this room while you do your training in this whole place.”

Keith looked in shock. Why is he going to stay here? And training? “Excuse me?”

“You were really sleeping in the woods.” She deadpanned him. “Listen, you’re to stay here whilst you are in your monthly training sections.” Allura clarified.

“I’m going to stay here while doing my training?”

“Yes, is there a problem?” Allura asked. She got some towels out and some pajamas. Keith stood there like a cat who was about to cross the road but suddenly a car passes by an inch away.

“Y’know, I am tired of explaining so much today so, yeah… we’ll discuss further details tomorrow morning, just go and take a shower and sleep and don’t worry about the clothes, you got some on your bed.” She just waved it off like she just doesn't care and, “night, night, kid!”

“G’night, thanks,” Keith said as he looked at the door smoothly closing. He is super dazed at the moment so a bath and sleep could really help him out.

As he placed the backpack down and took his tank top shirt off, a knock was heard from the other side of the balcony window. Keith’s ears pointed up but then pointed backward. He smelled Lance from the other side so he just walked towards it and saw Lance standing there, smiling.

“Keith!”

“Lance, what are you doing here?” Keith questioned the addicted blue kitty lover. “Why am I here in the first place thought?”

“Just open up.” Lance deadpanned Keith. Keith opened it and unexpectedly a caressing cuddle was born. Lance’s smell was so sweet, Keith loved it all, but most of all he loves Lance.

“Lance, what wrong?” Keith smiled. 

“I just want to cuddle with you and why are you shirtless anyway?”

“I was about to take a shower-…” He was interrupted by Lance who placed a hand on Keith’s belly. It wasn’t just any spot, it was the spot where he was losing part of his pelt.

“You’re losing your fur?” 

“Well, yeah. This morning it came off like nothing… I don’t know why but I guess that’s good news?”

“Come over here, I’ll try something,” Lance walked Keith towards the bathroom and there were different brushes. Lance took one that looked like it was for coating cats. “Sit here, we’ll try to not make a mess with your coat of fuzz,” Lance said as he placed a big towel and a chair that appeared out of nowhere. 

He began brushing his fur and surprisingly the hair was coming off easily only leaving the purple skin. “As I suspected, you were leaving a lot of hairs behind.” Lance smiled and kept of polishing Keith’s pelt. It was actually embarrassing, the fact that you’re always leaving hair everywhere.

___

Lance stopped at a specific point. “Do you… you know, um…” He looked at Keith as he was crouching between Keith’s legs. Lance was clearly nervous and so was Keith. 

“Do you want… to do it yourself?” Lance asked as he got up and looked away blushing attractively.

“Yeah… it’s weird isn’t it?” Keith said as he took the brush and started to remove his white jeans. Lance stared at him, he opened the mouth to say something but quickly closed it. Keith looked at him in the eyes but as he had his white jeans removed, Lance’s eyes had widened in shock.

“Kei-…” Lance was about to speak but Keith placed a finger on his lips. “You saw it didn’t you?” Lance nodded and Keith removed his finger out of his lips. 

“What happened to your inner thigh…?” Lance said as he sat by the shower.

“Do you really wish to know that?” Keith started brushing his thigh and the rest of the leg.

“…yes,” Lance spoke softly as he only had his eyes locked in Keith.

“Fine,” Keith stopped brushing and looked at him directly. “My ex did it when I was fifteen, he… raped me and tortured me…all because of jealousy and selfishness.” Keith said in a rough tone he didn’t actually want to say it like that but it was a hard topic to speak about. Keith has never gotten it out anyone in his life. He doesn’t know how Lance would read to it.

“…What happened to that ex?” Lance asked he was still there without moving an inch.

“…I…” Keith stopped looked to his hand and closed his eyes shut. 

“…I _killed_ him....” 

_The truth runs wild like a tear down a cheek._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith... YOU DID WHAT!? Good job. (*secretly is a tragic girl that like tragedy* Kaneki did nothing wrong!! Wait! I mean Keith!)
> 
> Yay! Finally uploaded a chapter. Reasons School and Excuses! I'm sorry, I tried to make it as nasty as possible, I'm not a pro at writing, I'm a noob, but tbh, I love literature. (cuz I'm a nerdy kawaii killer bunny!)
> 
> I love when you guys comment, I would really like to know what you guys thought of this chapter. :)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.


	12. You’re beautiful when you’re livid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance starts rambling in Spanish and it's angsty af.

Keith was there, tears flowing down, and Lance just looked at him. There was an expression of comprehension in him. He stood up and walked towards Keith. 

“Is that why you moved to here?” Lance asked as he places both hands on Keith’s cheeks and wiped off the tears. Keith nodded but avoided eye contact with him. “Keith, look at me, don’t try to avoid my apprehensions!”

Keith tried but he couldn’t he found himself looking away again. 

“Don’t be ashamed of yourself, you did what you were supposed to do. That asshole played with you and tortured you, he was about to kill you and you defended yourself. Just look at your inner thigh! He did that and he did a lot more, you made him pay with his life! We are beings, Keith. We live as marionettes and we become animals because we want freedom!”

“But how can you take that so normal!? I killed someone, I took a life!”

“That bitch wasn’t even a human!” Lance was right, he’s always right. “You shouldn’t be lamenting that we all live and we all die!” Keith looked into the ocean eyes, those eyes of a mysterious man and passionate lover. “Keith, I will die at some point too you know,” Lance’s eyes got watery. “All I want you to know that if I die before you. You’ll have to move on… on life, and carry our legacy until we reunite in the other life. I will find you and we’ll be together again.” Keith’s core was in deep pain, it was like an eternity of truth and pain. He had been stabbed by those words he didn’t want to lose Lance, a real being that actually understands him.

Their lips met in passion and in pain. It was the reality in their eyes.

Reality… the word that hurts the existences the most. Sometimes we wish that we all live in a happy world without corruption, but the sad reality is that there’s no such fantasy like that. We all lose faith and we give up, sometimes wasting our lives to their cores and even finishing it. But we all need to remember that we must not lose hope because after the storm, comes the rainbow.

He felt anger and sadness too. For being played, for being weak, and for not being accepted by others. Why did his parent leave him to death when he was a kid? What did he do to deserve this? Was it because one his parent was different from a human being? He was born a crime, wasn’t he? He really wished that he wasn’t born. He always wished for someone to end his miserable life. Still, he fought for it and did it to live another day.

Living in the streets with no love or real feeling, not being able to learn like a real kid. And he did attend to school to learn like a normal kid but it didn’t work. However, he still struggled with it too to make it to college. He always wanted a father and a mother who would love him. He wanted to have things like other kids did. Even if he didn’t get to meet his real parents it wouldn’t matter, foster parents who would be kind and happy would be even nicer. Away from all the shit that would happen in life, having a small kin or an older kin would be admirable too. He didn’t know if he even had a brother or sister. He always wanted someone who would cheer him up like Lance. 

All of that he didn’t have it until he came to meet Lance one morning in a balcony and because of Lance he made friends that would help and cheer him up always. Lance was everything, Lance was his whole universe, his knight in a shining armor.

If he ever were to lose him younger, it will be over. He developed feelings for him and he fell in love. A strong feeling that he would have never developed if it wasn’t for him, because he is a fool that couldn’t help but to fall in love. He doesn’t want to lose Lance and now he’s going to do the best for himself to make him happy and proud. Lance is giving him everything that he has and it’s time to finally pay him for everything.

He proposes himself and to him this, “Lance if I don’t make to become the Red Paladin… I don’t ever want you to ever face me again and to forget about me. Forget everything, you never loved me and you never knew me.”

“What!? Are you out of your mind!? I cannot do that!” Lance bawled as he lets go of Keith’s face.

“I’m serious, while I’m on the training there will be no: hugs, chats, or kiss! More importantly, we will not be taking showers or seeing each other!” Keith said confidently. Although, that hurts him ‘cause he will be far from his lover in a long time. But it motivated him if he was being honest with himself.

“No, you’re not serious, I can’t even survive a day without you! It’s fucking torture!” 

“It is for the best, you hot mess. Look at the bright side of it! I will become the new Red Paladin, I’ll be able to spend even more time with you guys, and get a better life. But most I will get to spend it besides you, without worries.” Keith smiled softly trying to charm up the mood.

“You’re insufferable!”

“I know, I love you too. I will start with this tomorrow, so this will be the only night you’re going to be able to spend with me.”

“You’re joking with me, there’s no way that’s gonna happen!”

“Oh, it is going to happen. Trust me!”

“No, no, no, no, no! It not going to happen! I’m going to be all over you!”

“Do that and I’m going to ignore you for the rest of your life.”

“But who’s going to protect you while I’m not available!? You’re my omega and I am your Alpha!!”

“I have Shiro and the others.”

“Shiro? Shiro can’t be as charming and adorable as I am!!”

“Yeah, but he’s way stronger, hotter, funny, charming, and protective.” That was true but that didn’t mean that he was going to change Lance for him.

“I feel like I’m going to become a black widow.”

“Stop being so dramatic!”

“You’re the one that needs to stop joking and get in your heat already!”

“Oho? What!? You just want to fuck me you fuck boy!?” Keith fake gasped.

“No! I love you, asshole!”

“Mhm…”

___

Lance pleaded for minutes, Keith finished taking off all of his fur he even took a shower and he was still there complaining. Keith’s skin was looking pink with the hot water, slowly taking his pale skin color. When he got out of the shower the fuzz he had made was gone.

There was no trace of his hair around. He got out with his towel wrapped around his waist and Lance was in his new temporal bed, sleeping. Keith got dressed in the pajamas Allura gave him and sneaked his way into Lance’s arms and cuddle into him. He was warm and sweetly descending his aroma as always. This was going to be the last one he’d ever had with him for the next few months, or he might never have one again like this. He’s not scared of it because he is in his arms. 

Shortly after, Keith fell asleep calmly. Knowing that this might be the last night he’d be able to sleep with him. Peacefully and comfy.

___

Keith woke up and Lance was still there beside him peacefully breathing. The morning sun of Altea was illuminating their skin, warmly. Lance moved and situated a leg on Keith like he was wrapping him like a sushi. Keith smiled serenely at the boy he might see never see again. He needs to become the Red Paladin in order to be with him again and that’s what he’s going to do, he’s not going to give up.

Keith was about to move when Lance held him tighter than ever. 

“Don’t go yet~” Lance hummed voice tearing like he was going to cry.

“I have to go or either Allura will come and see us like this. What is she going to think?” Keith whispered as he positioned himself more into Lance, he didn’t want to leave either.

“Fuck that! Let’s stay a little more~…can we stay a whole day like this?” He kissed Keith in the forehead and opened his navy blue eyes. God, Lance looks so gorgeous on the morning sunlight.

“Just I little more, it’s okay.”

“Can we like… take our last shower together?” Lance asked.

“Indeed, let me just be here for a few seconds.” 

“Mm~ you smell good~”

“Shut your pretty mouth and let’s be quiet a little more!” Keith places a hand into Lance's mouth and closed his eyes.

___

“Keith~, ” Lance said adorable as they were canoodling fervently in the shower as the water fell down on them fluently. Naked into each other bound without an end.

“Yes?” Keith smirked cheeks blushing really warmly.

“Can we at least talk each beginning of the month?” Lance winked.

“No, this one will be the last… for now.”

“But Keithy―”

“Apapap! Shush darling, no more pleading!” Then Keith hushed him with a kiss.

“Mtehihamomemuho!!” Lance said in the kiss flushed hardly.

“What did you say?”

“I said, ¡Te Amo mucho!” He pouted as he had his eyes shut still blushing.

“You megablockoffuckingcutness!” Keith said blushing. That was the first time he do every spoke to Keith in Spanish.

“¡No me dejes solo! Keith, tú sabes que eso es tortura para mi.” Lance stated rambling and Keith didn’t understand anything but his name.

“¡Vente conmigo y cásate conmigo!” Lance’s face became a puppy pleading face with a small tear.

“Lance, shut up!” Keith shouted and the Hispanic boy started rambling more.

“¡Idiota, no me mandes callar! Si te vas, te voy a stalkear! ¡Pendejo! Si sabes como me siento, ¿¡Por qué me dejas!?” Wow, he mixed some Spanglish there.

“Dude, if you keep screaming like that she’s gonna come!”

“¡¡Dame niños, vivamos solos con nuestros cientos de hijos!!” Lance shouted. Then a loud knock came at the door.

“Lance stop! Allura is here!” Keith placed his two hands on Lance’s mouth. But he keeps rambling. “¡Allura, Keith no me quiere!” He managed to shout.

“Keith loves you, now shut up and get out of the bathroom, both of you!!” Allura said yelling. She was mad.

___

“Hunk is here to start training Keith! What the in the butterfly fuck you’re here!?” Allura said she was mad at the fact that he came screaming more Spanglish nonsense naked without a towel on and woke her up screaming.

Hunk was there like, ‘please make it stop.’  
“¡¡Allura, él no me entiende!!”

“Hunk take care of him.” She just was so done she went and situated beside Keith in the white leather couch that the expensive room had.

“Okay Lance, what’s happening?” Hunk asked.

“Keith me va a dejar por meses, por meses, Hunk!”

“Okay, so he’s gonna leave you for months, and?”

“¡No me va a hablar, ni siquiera me va a mirar!” Lance raised his arms only with a towel wrapped around his waist revealing his flawless upper body. His torso so lean and marked. Oh, and that smoothly bronzed skin shining with the water falling. Keith was daydreaming of the Hispanic boy in every way now.

“And why is that?” Hunk asked again concentrated on what happening.

“¡Por qué quiere convertirse en el Paladín Rojo! Y si no se convierte en el Paladín Rojo me va a dejar y sé va a olvidar de mi.” 

“Don’t make him look like the bad guy Lance! He’s doing it probably ‘cause he wants to make you proud.” Hunk said as he places both hands on Lance’s shoulder. That one was one of his many reasons.

Lance relaxed and with his eyes wide then pouted and gave himself into a hug with Hunk. He buried his face into Hunk’s chest and Hunk only comforted him. 

“Shh... It’s okay, he’ll make it.” Hunk said and Lance only deepened into him more. But they were talking as if Keith got lost. 

“Now get yourself some clothes say sorry to Keith, hug him and kiss him and you’re ready to not see him for months,” Allura said, she was salty today morning, Keith will make sure to get Shiro for her.

Lance grabbed her towards the bathroom and closed themselves in there. Screams and crashes were heard from the bathroom. Allura walked out first flushed deeply and then Lance followed dressed up with a bloody nose. What did they do in the bathroom? Keith was surprised. Lance walked towards Keith, brushed his hurting bloody muzzle and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and walked away not even bothering to look at anyone. He’ll need to go to a doctor to see that nose.

“What happened?” Hunk asked and looked at Allura in surprised too. “Did you changed to your Hulk mode?”

“I didn’t even bother to change,” She said firmly.

“Don’t worry Keith, he’ll be fine.” Allura assumed smiling sweetly.

“Sure?” Keith looked at Hunk and then at Allura again.

“Yep!” She’s still smiling sweetly. What just happened!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> “¡No me dejes solo! Keith, tú sabes que eso es tortura para mi.” - Don't leave me alone! Keith, you know that torture for me.
> 
> “¡Vente conmigo y cásate conmigo!” - Come with me and marry me!
> 
> “¡Idiota, no me mandes callar! Si te vas, te voy a stalkear! ¡Pendejo! Si sabes como me siento, ¿¡Por qué me dejas!?” - Idiot, don't tell me to shut up! If you go away I'm going to stalk you! Fucker! If you know how I feel, why do you leave me then?
> 
> “¡¡Dame niños!! Vivamos solos con nuestros cientos de hijos.” - Give me kids!! Let's live alone with our hundred of children.
> 
> “¡Allura, Keith no me quiere!” - Allura, Keith doesn't love me!
> 
> “¡¡Allura, él no me entiende!!” - Allura, he doesn't understand me!
> 
> “Keith me va a dejar por meses, por meses, Hunk!” - Keith is going to leave for months, for months, Hunk!
> 
> “¡No me va a hablar, ni siquiera me va a mirar!” - He's not going to talk to me, not even look at me!
> 
> ¡Por qué quiere convertirse en el Paladín Rojo! Y si no se convierte en el Paladín Rojo me va a dejar y sé va a olvidar de mi.” - Because he wants to become the Red Paladin! And he doesn't become the Red Paladin he's going to leave me and forget about me!
> 
> :'v Some Spanish for you'all.
> 
> Okay, so this is how a Puerto Rican and Cubans talk. (With Spanglish and messed up, and Cubans talk fast af, since I have a bunch of friends that are Cubans and as a Puerto Rican myself.)Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm gone to write the next chapter.
> 
> I love when you guys comment, I would really like to know what you guys thought of this chapter. :)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.


	13. Spilling like an overflowing sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They keep the suffering.... enjoy my children!

“So Keith… have you gotten your heat yet?” Allura asked while she was leading him to a training deck.

Keith blushed deeply and looked at her, “What how do you know that!?”

“Shiro told me, plus you’re too obvious. You spread a lot of sweet smell, and I can smell Lance in you too. Have you two done it yet?”

Keith was so damn flushed and nervous. He was trembling. He shook his hands all over the place saying, “What!? No, no, no! We have not done anything like that…yet,” Keith looked to the floor and kept on rambling, “Although, there was a time but Pidge interrupted it, and I’m nowhere near heat yet.”

“I don’t know Keith, but you did have your first heat. Want to know the reasons?” Allura and Keith finally got to the training deck and stopped in a wide place which was awesome looking.

“I have actually no clue, to be honest. I learned about my ‘Omega’ presence when I met Lance in my balcony.”

“The thing is, that most Omegas get their heat at their sixteen or younger, after that, they start spreading a lot of smell, it’s actually a bad thing, a really bad thing.” Allura started explaining as she settled herself down on the white floor and made a gesture meaning for Keith to sit down.

“Why is it a bad thing?” Keith asked as he settled down.

“It is bad as for my experience,” So Allura is an Omega. “It painful in every way possible, and it’s not just any pain as if it was a knife on your vagina,” Allura using that word made Keith flinched, and that hyperbole she used killed him. “It is the smell of an Alpha and the urge wanting sex every night and day because of being so turned on, you wouldn’t even care with who you would do it as long as it is an Alpha. It is like a magnetism it calls every Alpha in the place since the smell becomes stronger than ever.”

“At what rate is ‘turned on’ that badly?” Keith asked as he quoted ‘turned on.’

“Keith, we are not just talking about being turned on by watching porn. We are talking about a heat cycle. The worst turn on could ever get. Worse than period cramps that Betas get! You feel dazed, lightheaded, tired, and just start beseeching for sex every tick! My experience was the weirdest and hottest ever! Like each tick I had to ask for someone to fuck me hard.” Allura said laughing and Keith did too.

“You did it with Shiro, didn’t you? How did it happen!? Explain right now!” Keith said and leaned forward and crossed his legs. Allura looked in flushed shock and then nodded.

“Well… One morning I was Voltron preparing Magenta for the next race that I had for the week after, and I was on my heat like when I got there trembling. I just couldn’t miss a day, or it would be too weird for everyone, so I just brushed it off and just went to prepare Magenta, she needed to be ready. Luckily, I was all alone in the studio, and nobody was there to see me. It got worse and worse… I was…really hot and sexually messed up. I tried to walk and walk away from everything…and let’s say I was soaked in my own wet… I was scared since I didn’t want to see anybody.”

Keith just stood there really interested in the story it was funny though even said that it was an erotic story.

“As I keep on walking I saw Shiro…he was descending such a…I don’t even know what words put into it… but I was sobbing at this point. Shiro was talking with a student, and then he looked at the corner I was, he didn’t see me, though.”

 _‘Oh shit, this is interesting!’_ Keith thought as he smiled.

“Then he told the student that he needed to go, and walked towards my direction. I dashed as quickly as I could. My legs were trembling, I was losing my balance, and I fell in the next corner I was using high heels…. It is embarrassing now that I think about it… My whole leg was injured, I twisted my feet pretty badly. I was there a mess. At that moment I saw Shiro and…” She stopped there blushing and sweating lightly.

“And?” Keith asked, and he was way too deep in the story.

“And the smell became so intense that I almost passed out to it but didn’t some reason. He asked me if I was okay, but at this point, I was on the floor curled into a ball sobbing. I was wearing a dress so he could see my wet thighs. It was embarrassing, but it wasn’t at the same time… Shiro picked me up, and I could say that he was like a knight... I was panting in him, my hands grabbing into his shirt, it was about to rip off. Gladly, I didn’t beg for him to…do me...yet. He got me to his car and drove me home. I was still curled in the car, stopping myself from begging and touching myself in front of him. We made it to my house, and he carried me all the way to my room.” She was rocking herself with her legs crossed as she was looking at the ceiling with a lot of lights.

“He told me not to go to school for a week and to endure it, that there was nothing for him to do here as an Alpha and as a teacher. But my horny ass begged for him and so I did. He was, and he is still my crush even though we are dating and we are together. He rejected the first petition for the reason that he knew that he would regret hurting me or messing everything up at Voltron. As the daughter of the founder of Voltron and for me being young everything could just go down to fuck ups if everyone knew all of this… But it didn’t matter, and it just escalated quickly, we did it and kept doing it.” Allura had a sweet smile on her face as she looked at the floor blushing peacefully. Shiro must have told her something at that time to make her beam like that.

“Wow, better story than Twilight still!” Keith grinned, he loves it when people tell him stories.

“Awe, please, it’s just embarrassing at this point!” Allura said as she fell back putting her hands on her face and started rolling in the door. It was really embarrassing for her, and it was funny.

“I don’t even know when I will get my heat but I hope Lance is close to me when it happens,” Keith said as he stood up, ass sore from the flatness of the ground.

“Well, in that case, let’s get started with your training.” She got up from the floor still smiling. “The faster, the better! Trust me. I would do my best, and try to finish as fast as you can because it’s going to hurt pleasurably.” Allura said as she got out the door and well now she was in a room up that had a massive window on it.

“One, two, three. Can you hear me, Keith?” She said in the microphone.

“Loud and clear!” Keith shouted.

“Oh yeah, there’s a door that says ‘changing room,’ go there and put the suit on, now! The red one just in case that you were wondering!” She instructed.

“Be right back, ma’am!” Keith still couldn’t believe that Allura bedded with Shiro like that. They are perfect for each other.

___

Keith was changing when unexpectedly heard the bell choker make sounds in his collar. Keith thought about Lance. He didn’t want to make it like this, but it is a daily motivation for him. He will definitely get through this month with or without heat. He’ll become the Red Paladin to make Lance proud of him, and because he wanted to pay everything back, Lance is his mate, and he will not disappoint him.

He finished preparing himself and left the bell choker in his clothes. Keith’s skin gained his normal pale color, and now he was even more confident, even though he still had his ear.

“Wait for me, Lance,” Keith said to himself as he got out of the room with bright lights blinding him.

He was ready for everything that will come his way. He will get back to his mate, his Alpha once again.

 

_And nothing will stop him._

___

As Lance inclines in the veranda, he looked down at the crowd of individuals walking their way. Today he had a race with Pidge, Shiro and with a bunch of immature assholes that he wasn’t interested in.

Lance’s thoughts got blurred, he missed Keith’s scent and Keith himself.

“Never give up…Keith. I will always wait for you.” Lance said to himself as he looked at the night lights from his balcony.

The way of a simple human emotion drives him down. He fell in love in deep love, and this is something that he will always have in his mind.

 

_All because he is afraid of love._

___

“Come on Keith, strike him! This is a level for babies!” Allura roared through the microphone. Keith stumbled as the Cyborg Knight strikes with his leg to Keith’s right arm. But that stumble saved his arm from not being broken. Although, his sword was all the way in Caribe Hilton.

“Fuck! Allura are you sure this is on baby level!? It doesn’t seem like that!” Keith managed to say as he dodges the spear. He ran and slid dodging the lance and grabbed his sword.

“I’m pretty sure you’re on baby stage,” Allura reassured him smiling wickedly.

“Allura why the fuck you lyin’!?” Keith ‘dodged’ it and got kicked all the way to the wall. He felt the hit take all of his air. Keith struggled for air and fared to stand up before the cyborg raids again.

“Come on Keith. It’s just some other additional… hours! If that’s how you guys say it on Earth.” Allura cheered up.

 

_‘This is fucked up already.’_

___

“What’s wrong Lance? Is it Keith?” Pidge asked as they looked at him in Pidgey ready to start the race. They settled their goggles, and they were covered in their Long Sleeve Coveralls ready for the cold breeze.

“Yeah, it’s Keith…”

“What happened to Keith?”

“He’s training now with Allura and marvelously anxious!” Lance said trying to get some sarcasm out.

“Yeah, I get ya… She lies when it comes to the level.” Pidge gossiped.

“She just tries to cheer up and give hopes,” Shiro said as he placed his helmet on Kuro.

“Just visit him when we finish the contest,” Pidge said preparing everything that they needed in order to finally start.

“I can’t he won’t let me.”

“Well just bear it and die in the process.” Pidge was an awful person at encouraging.

“Pidge, Lance, enough chatting! We are about to start.” Shiro claimed, and God wasn’t he ready to muddle someone up.

“Yeah, Pidge!”

“Shut your quiznak!”

“Pidge!” Shiro raised his voice.

“Alright, Dad… (Damn.)” Pidge muttered at the end.

“Katie, what did I tell you about that?”

“Not to use it in you.” They smiled nervously. They didn’t like to be called by their real term by Shiro since it means real business.

“READY!?”

“1.”

“2.”

“3.”

“GO!”

 

_‘Don’t give it up just yet!’_

___

“Let’s get going you on the Healing-pod!” Allura demanded. “You look messed up.” She laughed at the end.

Keith was there on her arm she was a strong female Omega.

They kept on walking, and Keith got into the Healing pod and lost his conscious.

 

_‘Lance, I need you.’_

___

Cheers and applauds were all over the place, Pidge and Shiro got at the same time as Lance, their power is measured the same it’s always been like that, there’s no obstacle between them.

It’s always the same and Lance, and the others got bored of it. But their public always likes it and never get tired of it.

After eight months have passed he’ll have to race against the _Galras._

 

_'Keith, please stand by me.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lays in bed and thinks of angsty chapters and plans every evil step. And thinks of the next art she is going to post for this fic...*
> 
> Hope you all like the angsty 'cuz there will be even more... *Smirks super evilly*
> 
> I love when you guys comment, I would really like to know what you guys thought of this chapter. :)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.


	14. My sweet little pill take my hunger…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter is really depressive and angsty just saying. :v
> 
> Also there's a lot of time skips.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Blue…_ Keith missed him. 

Everything is blue in Keith’s heart. He is drugged, he had drank suppressors for a whole week in the past months. His heat was killing him like Allura had told him. He still did the training but not as strong as the other times for the past few months. 

And Lance…he hadn’t seen Lance at all. Lance was never there. But Still he asked Allura to know how he was doing and she always responded that he was well somewhere off in his missions. 

Keith was feeling lonely. He needed his mate, and he needed to curl up with him. He needed to reproduce with him. His hormones were worse than ever, shifting to half-breed and human, his body was exhausting by each passing week. He needed Lance really badly, he always looked to the side of the bed and sees the night-lights coming inside with the curtains and imagines Lance beside him

_Everything Blue…_

The pieces of training and the lessons had been all up in his brain making Keith bleed by the nose from overwork and stress. He still didn’t give up, even if he got beaten by the Cyborg Knight or had fallen off the motorcycle in a turn, bones broken and blood everywhere. Luckily, he had the healing pod and Allura always beside him, cheering up and giving him friendship. She was the closest one to him for the months that have passed. 

Hunk always came to visit in the morning and made good breakfast for him since he has done a lot of overwork and has succeeded in the acts. Pidge always appeared to study and to teach him every part of the motorcycles. They explained how each piece has its role to play. Shiro came to always give him work and to prepare him on a lot of basics, at the end of the day they went to the training deck and practiced there.

Allura had told him that he needed to be fit and in a good mental state in order to bond with Kiered. Kiered does drain energy for him, and if he’s not in good nature, harmful consequences could happen. 

The only thing that damaged his entire brain state was not being with Lance, not smelling him, and not being supported by him.

He always tried to get back to his general thoughts, but Lance kept on coming back to him. ‘I need Lance really badly, I need him, need him, need.’ His mind always kept repeating this words disordering his state always making him fall deep in stress.

“Keith, it’s Allura… Can I come in?” Allura knocked on the door quietly.

“Yeah…sniff…come in.” Keith said while sobbing in fever.

“…Here, have your last suppressors for the month…” Allura was talking quietly and place a hand on Keith’s head as he was curled up on the bed, eyes red and tired. “Are you sure you don’t need Lance?” Keith has rejected that petition for months now. He had decided that. Lance and Keith will do it just for two more months and Keith, and Lance will be able to reunite.

“No Allura, I don’t need him. I’ll wait what’s necessary…” Keith keeps lying to himself. He desires Lance, and he wants him besides him. 

He drank the last suppressor of the month and felt calm.

“Let’s not make him wait long for both you… Being far away from your mate does damage…especially you the Omega.” Allura hugged him peacefully, and he fell asleep in her arms.

_‘Everything is so quiet.’_

___

“Hey Lance, where have you been?” He asked as Lance opened his door.

“‘Sleeping’… and working,” Lance yawned.

“Here’s the last work from yesterday,” Hunk had a big pack of papers in his hands

“Thanks, buddy… How’s Keith?” Lance keep yawning, eyes filled with tears of sleep.

“Well, he has been doing outstanding. There has been a lot of work and…” Hunk paused, and Lance looked at him worrying to death.

“What’s... wrong Hunk!? Did something happen to him!? Tell me!!” Lance wasted no time and gripped the sides of Hunk’s arms quivering, and eyes filled with the burden.

“Lance, nothing bad happened it’s just that… it’s been rough with all of this work that he has been doing. That’s all…” Hunk explained trying to make him calm down. Lance wanted to, but he felt so worried for Keith, in an instant, he suddenly fell on his knee and onto the floor completely.

“Hey, Lance…buddy are you all right?” Hunk lifted him from the floor and carried him to the bed and place him down. Pidge came shortly after and looked worried. 

“What happened with Lance? He’s never like this,” They all knew each other for years, and they have to advance through massive shit, but Lance was never like this.

“I don’t know, we should make him some food and go away, we don’t want to keep exhausting him, and Keith is enough to kill him.” Hunk said as he went to the kitchen and searched for the ingredients of the meal.

“…Keith…” Lance whimpered.

He needs Keith. He needs him. It’s pure torture.

_‘I wanna sleep next to you.’_

___

Another month has passed by and Keith can’t anymore, He refused to drink the pills, he wants Lance, he’s on the verge of death. Allura told him to drink them, but he just went to the bathroom and hid.

“Keith this is not going to do any good for you! Open up!” Allura shouted nervously across the door.

“Le-leave me here… ngn… for the last day…agh… just, please… hah… leave me!” Keith managed to say between gasps as he was holding himself from touching every part of him. He wants Lance really badly he needs his knot inside of him, and he needs his cum fill him. 

It was painful, and Allura just wanted to help him get through this. She left him, and he opened the door saw the pills and wasted no time and took them. He needs to control himself he needs too. Make Lance proud that’s what he needs to do.

Keith was sweating really badly and went to the shower and let the water run through all his body as he settled himself in the corner of the shower, quietly sobbing.

_“I’m tired of this place...”_

___

Lance had woken up and glimpsed around the house. He was all alone, depressed, and tired. It hurts him. Keith was so far away from him doing God knows what. 

He gets out of the bed and goes to take a bath. He stayed there in the water like he was going to die, his world had no color without him.

Lance got out of the bathtub and dressed. And there was Hunk’s and Pidge’s note, 

“Sup dude, eat and take better care of yourself! – Pidge.” 

“Hey Lance, we left you some food in the refrigerator hope you enjoy it and that you take care of yourself more. – With all friendship, Hunk.”

“Thanks, guys…” His friends are always so kind to him when he is in a bad state. 

His head hurts like hell he went to eat something, get some pills for his headache and went to snooze again.

_‘I want to see your face…’_

___

Keith is woken up by Allura at midnight. 

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah… a lot better… did something happened?” Keith murmured he cuddle himself more into the bed and Allura beside him.

“I was super worried that you were still crying in your heat…but I guess that the pills helped you a lot.” Allura said, and Keith hugged her.

“I need some companionship… can you stay here for a while until I doze off again?” Keith spoke like it was only air coming out of his vocals.

“Definitely… I need my companionship too since Shiro is not around.” She smiled dreamily and went in a corner with Keith.

“Thanks…” Keith hummed and passed out as Allura did too. 

“No problem…” They bonded as Omegas beings, waiting for their Alpha to make their appearances.

_‘My sweet little pill…’_

___

“KEITH!!” Lance cried as he woke up from his nightmare. “Puñeta! Que jodienda… I’m tired of this…” He got off the bed as quickly as he could and threw up in the toilet. He’d woke up sweaty and cold. This was the third time he had woken up in a row after the nightmares.

He cleaned his mouth and walked to the balcony and seated in his rocking chair, eyes tearing down, he was so tired he couldn’t sleep at all. He wants to see Keith again. He craves to hug him like he used to months ago, although, this time he will be able to see Keith by the end of this month and Christmas was here already. It was cold and raining somehow, but Lance didn’t care, he feels lonely and wants some companionship. 

“Lance, it’s Shiro open up!” Knocks on the door were heard, and so he went and opened it was exactly Shiro.

“Hello…” Lance said soullessly.

“Hi… can I come in?” Shiro said smiling sincerely. Lance nodded and went to prepare some tea.

“Why are you here at this hour?” Lance questioned as he boiled the water.

“It’s Keith…” Shiro said firmly stabbing Lance with those words. “He got his heats for the past few months, and his mind has been drastically damaged with you not being around.”

Lance’s world had stopped, he should have stayed with Keith even if he refused. He’s angry at the fact that he wasn’t there for his heats. Did someone else touch Keith? Does Keith hate Lance for this now? 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier!!?? I’m his mate, why wouldn’t you tell me before!? Did you do something with him!?” Lance was irritated at Shiro. He doesn’t want Shiro near Keith it makes him want to fight Shiro and rip his neck off. 

Jealousy and possessiveness were now a seed in him.

“No, I haven’t gotten close to him at all, you know Allura is my only mate. I wouldn’t be such an ass to take mates from others Alphas.” Shiro reassured him since it is true.

“Shiro you know Keith is everything that I’ve got now…”

“And he’s the reason why you are acting this way. You’re acting way too over-protective with him, but I understand since I am like that when it comes to Allura.”

“I know… I just feel messed up…” Lance admitted he was becoming something that he never was, and he’s really miserable because of Keith.

He was even worse than when he lost Matt.

Lance finished preparing the teas and served a Shiro some. As he was wearing a tank top and sweaters pants, he sat out in the balcony sipping his tea and gazing the drops of the cold silent rain.

_‘It raining every time I open my eyes.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp fam, hope you guys like this chapter and as always I'm off to write the other chapter. (Sorry if this chapter wasn't long enough.)
> 
> Leave your opinions, I would really like to know what you guys thought of this chapter. :)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.


	15. I'm standing in front of you and I'm trying to be so cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! <3

Now Keith is standing there on stage as he’s being nominated the new Red Paladin of Voltron. It was an honor, but it was disgraceful as Lance was not there. But he needs to be patient, just a few more hours and he will be able to be with Lance, just a little more.

Everyone is clapping and cheering up, it seemed that he had his own new fan base, starting with the rest of the rest Paladins. Except for Lance.

He could cry not of happiness but of sadness. But he kept it held together. He was trying to keep it cool.

Even though they were going to meet again there was a lot of damage between their bonds. Keith regrets making this desition.

___

Lance saw him become the Red Paladin but he was hiding devastated and happy at the same time sitting on the floor against the cold wall, he is really joyful to see him, but he just needed some extra hours to get it together.

Just a few more hours of torture to reunite and get back together like everything was before.

He doesn’t feel it anymore.

___

Keith walked through the crowd of people cheering him up and instantly saw Lance right in front of him just a few feets away from him. Keith stood there in the silent and the crowd hushed. 

Lance was dressed in his casual blue clothes, his face pale, not looking like his usual bright bronze color, his skin seemed dead. Was Lance just an empty shell? Where are his sunny colors?

___

Keith was standing not seconds far away from him. He was wearing his triumphant red clothes flowers on his hand, Red Roses specifically.

He could smell him but it was so different from before.

What happened to him? His skin doesn’t shine anymore. Where is his lover that he worried so much for?

_‘We are strangers until the hour comes.’_

___

Keith ignored everything and walked pass him, inhaling his smell. It was still the same smell he missed so much. He couldn’t help but to flinch and ball his hands into a fist. 

‘It hurts Lance, it hurts now that I see you after so long.’ Keith thought as he shed silent tears. He gripped the red roses instantly turning blue in his eyes.

Keith felt exactly like a fool for falling in love like that, he just wanted Lance to talk him down.

But Keith felt a small joy coming back.

_‘Find me, Lance.’_

___

Lance kept it together as he was passing by his fans, he acted like he was happy to see them after such a long time. He saluted them and felt Keith presence leave leaving traces behind for him to search him at the right hour. Lance acted all the way past the crew of fans and felt a little of pleasure in his soul again.

“I understand, Keith.”

He ran and ran down the halls making a circle he found another way to the Paladins studio are. As he got to his LaBlue, he sensed Keith’s recent smell on the red studio and into his LaBlue too. He found a note that Keith had put on LaBlue, “I’ll be waiting for you at our blooming garden. -Keith”

The only place they knew that had actual light flowers was outside Garrison City in the Flower Mountain. The place where they had bonded under the richly looking sky that had the blue Aura that he would never forget how beautiful Keith looked under it. It was also the place where Lance had first asked him officially out on a date.

Keith’s note brought a smile to him, one that he forgot how to actually wear a long time ago.

___

Keith was standing in the field of the light mountain flowers. The color of the flowers was beautiful as the night sky gave more life to them. 

Is Lance really coming? Will he forgive him for what he has done? Will he still love him? Keith was asking himself many questions, he was nervous, but the environment where he is now helped him relax.

There was a small river that had shining rocks under it making the water twinkle beautifully together with all the lights. Keith took his boots off and placed his legs on the water and relaxed even more. He could sleep in this place… the place where he was first asked out by Lance himself. The stunning colors messing around with Lance’s skin making him look gorgeously as ever. That day it made him fall in more in love with him.

Keith closed his eyes and landed on his back, he took a deep breath and looked at the night sky again. 

“So tell me how I’m gonna get pass this way to empty swimming pools…”

Keith start randomly singing, _‘Swimming pools.’_ Until he heard the motors.

___

Lance is there and sees Kiered parked on the road. He parked himself behind her and dashed off to the blooming flowers.

He ran and ran deeper in the place where he had first asked Keith out. He was there standing up looking dumbly upon the lights without his boots and wet feets.

Lance hesitates to move towards him, and he feels odd. A part of him want to hug Keith and love him, but the other parts just want to hide and cry and not forgive himself. It wasn’t until Keith steps towards him and slaps him.

“Why were you not there you asshole!?” Keith roared and threw Lance into the ground. He doesn’t fault him, he should have been there if it wasn’t ‘cause he was a pussy.

Lance doesn’t respond and Keith looks at him in disbelief. “I know I told you to not even look at me…but I was wrong… that day I was half joking and exaggerating…I wanted your attention, I wanted to know how you were… and you didn’t even look for me!” Keith spokes as tears came flowing like a river. 

It hurts Lance, he wants to speak but he doesn’t have the courage to do so. “I just wanted to be with you and see the stars with you! I felt and feel sick not having you. I started hallucinating ‘cause of the fucking heat! I wished that you were there like you said that day… the day we first met… you told me that you were going to be there for my first heat… Yet I did wrong and you were not there… Allura did her best to encourage me to keep moving on. And I did it ‘cause it was worth it.” Keith smiled at the last lines. His eyes sparkling and tears falling down like diamonds.

Lance struggles to say something and looks away. Keith looks at him smile quickly fading away. He was on top of Lance as he was gripping his casual clothes by the neck.

“I’m afraid that you do hate me… I was afraid of you forgetting about me… I always panicked and had nightmares because of you…” Tears began to fall off Lance and his voice began to crack. “I’m sorry… I never meant any of this for us. I know that you won’t forgive for being such an asshole,” Lance spoke believing he had all the fault in the world.  
Keith’s eyes narrowed and he closed them as he just lays his head on top of Lance. “It’s not your fault is mine for being stupid not knowing how harsh it can be being away from your mate, from your lover,” Keith murmured in his chest, “I’m the asshole here.”

It stabbed Lance just hearing those words from him. I had been depressing months for both of them and they both understand it feeling guilty for every second.

“I was afraid of you never loving me…” Lance said under the moonlight eyes broken to tears. Keith’s lifted his head and connected his eyes with Lance’s they were in shock as tears still went down like diamonds. 

“Why would you say that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it was a shortly reunited chapter, I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Leave your opinions, I would really like to know what you guys thought of this chapter. :)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.


	16. You’re a master piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!!! I WAS MISSING!! And I have no excuses! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Enjoy!

“Why would you say that?” Keith repeated and Lance didn’t say anything. “I…I thought I do never say this but, I love you. I also never told you that you are my Alpha Lance. There’s no fucking way I wouldn’t love you,” Keith stated as he cupped Lance’s face and stared into his eyes deeply.

“Do you really mean that…?” Lance finally broke into a sob but this one was the worst Keith has ever seen from him. He looked like he was holding back so much that his face got deep red.

“Why would I lie to you of all people? I’m marked with you. Don’t you remember!?” Keith feared that he was being forgotten with all the moments they spent together.

“No, no. Of course, I remember those moments!” Lance said desperately, “I don’t know… It’s just that…” Lance held his breath tears calming down little by little then, “I’m sorry.”

Keith Frowned. It was his own fault for coming with the fucked up idea. He was about to punch Lance with words when suddenly he got interrupted.

“I know, I know you are going to say, ‘But it’s not your fault!’” Keith laughed and so did Lance, “I know but… I’m sorry I didn’t see you onstage. I’m truly sorry. Like I’m serious about this.” It brought Keith a smile even though it’s still his own fault. 

“Yeah, I am too,” A silent moment presented as they got apart and looked at the sky. Twelve inches away from each other with no words said.

___ 

It had been minutes since they started looking at the sky, hearts slowly calming down not knowing what to do. Keith looks at Lance and he is still looking at the sky’s star lights.

“Hey…it’s January and just when I thought that you would like to fuck me on New Year’s Eve.” Keith broke the silence and said as he turned his face and body towards Lance.

Lance choked on his own spit. “What!? Wait! You already had your heat this month?”

“No, but the past whole months I had to drink suppressors,” Keith admitted. But he was so deep into Lance he was looking and admiring what he had been missing for months.

“I think that fucking on a new day and in a new year would have been fabulous…” Lance said laughing, still getting used to the old style of conversations they used to have.

“I approve you there. It’s also a great start to come back together. Don’t you think?” It was late for New Year’s Eve, although, it was a good beginning for the year. He had passed his last day for the year in his room while the others were having fun even though he was invited he refused to go.

“Yes, if it wasn’t the first heat then it will be New Year’s Fuck, get it?” Lance commented as he placed his arms in the back of his neck.

“Ah, well… That since we didn’t do it when I got my first heat we’re going to do it in a beginning of new day and year? Lance, you’re trying too hard.” Keith laughed and Lance laughed too they both knew that.

“Do you want to watch Lord of the Rings marathon together with The Hobbit?” Lance changed the subject.

“Yeah, sure… I would like to see Legolas the hot man with all his charms beside my other hot bae,” Keith looked at the stars and looked at Lance who was suddenly looking at him weirded out.

“Legolas is hot but you’re hotter,” Lance acknowledged as he seated up and crossed his arms.

“If I’m being honest, I like Legolas more than you, he’s my crush since I was a kid.” Keith laughed, and Lance just looked at him, approximately close to throwing him in the river.

“How dare you!?” Lance faked gasped. “I gave you a compliment and that’s how you pay me!?” Keith was dying on the flowers like a big idiot.

“C’mon, I was just playing, he doesn’t have the tan skin I love and the smell I adore,” Keith was still laughing and Lance blushed deeply. Keith leaned a little to Lance’s arm and rested his head there still looking at the sky like they didn’t have anything else to do.

“He doesn’t have those mauve eyes you have and the porcelain skin that is always warm to the touch.” Lance closed his eyes and laid his back on the flowers with Keith. “We should head back home It’s already really late.” Lance requested and Keith didn’t say anything, he just took his boots and started walking towards Kiered he was getting sleepy. Lance stopped him and kissed him on the forehead.

“Be safe on your way home,” Keith said with a gentle smile.

“Yeah you too… Are you going to go to the apartments or you still going to stay at Allura’s place?”

“She said that once all the training is over I would be able to go back home.” Keith shrugged. Lance walked away backward and opened his arms like a big idiot.

“Bye, ¡¡Mi amor!!” Lance threw kisses and literally fell on LaBlue. Keith snorted and then laughed.

“Lance!! What the heck are you thinking!?” Keith was laughing hard. He walked towards him to help him get up.

“Hah! I was thinking of you,” Lance chuckled as he looked at Keith with a sensual face. But it was a sensual flushed face.

“You are a hot mess,” Keith grinned and extended his hands to help Lance out. It was funny cuz they were acting like idiots after so long. No big boundaries, they were bonding like they used to before.

Lance stood up and hugged Keith like a big idiot still laughing and crying. Keith was surprised at it but hugged him tight until Lance's lungs needed air.

“I can tell you got stronger,” Lance said cleaning his waterworks and the voice cracking. Keith was choking on love, what an idiotic boy.

He stared at Lance dumbly and then spoke, “Allura did her best to raise me,” He smiled like a pervy on his fantasies.

“You better use those muscles for something in the future, I don’t want you dead,” Lance smirked and Keith blushed hard.

“Shut up!” He crossed his arms and looked away like a gay fish.

“Just saying Mullet,” Lance gave a gesture of giving up he then turned around to fix LaBlue. He hopped on it and turned it on. Before Lance could place his helmet on Keith grabbed his arm and kissed him. It was a quick one that caught Lance by surprise.

“Now I’ll finally see you tomorrow too,” Keith purred and Lance gave him a sweet simple gesture and caressed his head.

“Yeah, we’ll finally be together,” He positioned his helmet on and fast-tracked LaBlue. With that, he faded on the road. He could still hear the motor and the breeze. He was happy that both them had apologized to each other.

He was quiet for a minute and walked towards Kiered, he found himself sitting on her gently gazing at the flower mountain glowing.

“Is that time huh?” The time for the laying doe already in January what a great way to start a year.

___ 

Keith was packing up, he was in his temporal room everything quiet as the sunlight was hitting his bare skin. He was shirtless and in joggers with sucks he had woken up by that time. This room was part of his growth and suffering. A little cave whose light seemed dead.

“Keith you up?” It was Allura opening the door. He got way too used to be around with her. She was the daily light at every hour. She is strong, brave, and bossy but really gentle with him. 

She was with her messy silvery curly hair down and her long pajama. She was smiling flushed tired she had bags under her eyes and Keith knew something was up.

“What’s wrong Allura is the preheat appearing?” Keith stopped what he was doing and welcomed her to the room as always.

“Yeah, it’s that… I hope Shiro will be around. I’m not up for suppressors,” She seated on the bed and looked at Keith like she was about to cry, an expression he hadn’t seen before from her. Each time she started a heat she would immediately take the suppressors with no problem, but now she seems to have the problem to not take them.

“Why is that?”

“I’m tired of not having Shiro around,” Ah, the same problem Keith had with Lance. “Every time he tells me to drink the suppressors, but I’m tired of them! I know you understand that Keith, you have gone through that too.” 

Keith hugged her and told her, “Don’t worry I’ll go and get Shiro. You are his mate. Meet me at my house tonight at twelve o’clock! For now let’s prepare to go to Voltron we have to practice for the next race,” That’s all Keith said and searched in the drawers for good fresh clothes. He glanced at her and she nodded.

“Oh, and we are both in the same boat!” Keith winked and Allura laughed sweetly. He went to the bathroom and showered quickly. Today he is going to see Lance and talk to him casually, maybe.

___ 

Keith did his best to look good, tight black jeans and black T-shirt with a cropped red and white jacket. ‘Great Keith, you are just wearing the typical clothes!’ He thought it was true it was the usual. He gave up and put the gloves on, now that was more the usual.

Keith walked out and Allura looked a little better. They stared at each other and giggled.

“Guess we are both spreading too much honey,” Allura alleged amused and shrugging. She was wearing: a daisy colored corset shirt, a layered sapphire skirt, and brown sandals. Pretty simple for her to show skin since the weather was refreshing for the past few days.

They both walked out the Mansion chatting of what the classes were going to teach today. They both looked tired but they were happy. 

They already knew how to control their pre-heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe... Another short chapter, shh at least I uploaded!!  
> Tbh I have no excuses for being missing, anyway Happy new year!! (late)  
> Also maybe in the next chapter the dirty things will be present!! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Did another artwork for the fic: [7th artwork](http://cloudyana-arts.tumblr.com/post/155411305198/let-them-have-the-ride-of-their-lives-fic-got)
> 
> Leave your opinions, I would really like to know what you guys thought of this chapter. :)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.


	17. Young people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, i was absent for so long... still gonna be absent for the next few months since summer is coming. 
> 
> Pardon me if there's any grammar issue....i didn't take my time to edit at all...

It was an evening in Voltron when Keith had just finished his penultimate round on a test race. He had to keep up with the other Paladins in sync. Now he was going to race in sync with Lance. Keith saw feeling the heat becoming a little more active he knew that at the next day he would be fucked over with it, so he just kept it cool.

Keith saw Lance, oh boy wasn’t he the heavy sighing for the youth. He was on LaBlue wearing his favorite blue jacket and the cat helmet in his hands. He was chatting with Shiro; they seemed to be having a real Alpha conversation. Keith wondered what was it about but ignored it anyway. 

He kept looking at him somehow losing slowly in his smell like the first day he saw him. So sweet and gentle, it didn't seem to help Keith at all. It's not okay being around your alpha when you are busy doing this kind of stuff that won’t be important. 

Keith looked away and took a deep breath. It only helped a little to calm him down, but it was worth it. He placed his helmet on, and Shiro appeared. He had finished chatting with Lance.

Lance seemed to be in his own world on LaBlue, somehow angry, he looked like he wanted to punch something until it gets broken, and he needs to know what was happening, so Keith looked back at Shiro. 

“Keith, we need to talk,” Shiro spoke and looked at Keith worried and struggled with something. 

“Shiro, what’s wrong? What’s happening to Lance?” Shiro hushed him, and Lance looked furious to their side and got up from LaBlue.

“Shiro, get the fuck away from him!” Lance roared.

“Lance, calm down I’m not going to do anything, just explain some important things,” Shiro looked angry at him.

“Then move and let me do it! Go and fuck around with Allura!!” Lance snapped, Shiro got seriously close to him. Lance looked angry back but chilled he somehow knew that Shiro was not a person to fuck around with especially if he’s your superior.

“Lance, you are suspended for this week’s race and so is Keith.” Shiro firmly said this was no good news for both of them.

“Why me!?” Keith yelled. He got the part from Lance being disrespectful and all but why himself, is what he didn’t get at all.

“Because you’re almost on your week and it’s best if you take a rest and try to control it better. I don’t fault you.” Shiro said leaving the training field.

“Sorry Keith,” Lance muttered.

“It’s okay…it’s not your fault, more free time I guess,” Keith said trying to make the mood feel better.

Lance walked towards Keith and rested his head on his shoulder.

“I’m so tired, and with you smelling this good, plus looking this hot won’t help me at all.”

“I say the same thing for you,” Keith snorted nervously. Lance’s smell was too strong. It drove Keith to hug him tightly.

Lance started moving his mouth to Keith’s neck brushing his lip over the mark Lance made months ago. It wasn’t that visible, but you could notice it if you took your time to look at it.

Keith started giggling, and Lance kept going. As slowly as he traced his lips on Keith’s neck, Lance took hold of Keith's face. They stared each other desperately for a kiss and so that’s what they did. Lance bit on Keith's lips and sucked them sensually. Keith wrapped his legs around Lance and started involving more onto the kiss. 

By this time their faces were flushed, and rims swelled with passion. Keith felt like he was dreaming, his whole body becoming hotter and hotter by each move. Lance moved his hand’s towards Keith’s ass and gripped it like his ass was only made for Lance’s hands.

“Ugh, can you two get a room?” Pidge said while they were with Hunk getting to the field.

“Stop being so salty and find yourself a mate!” Lance snapped quickly breaking the kiss.

“Make me!!” Pidge pouted as they removed their gloves and prepared themselves in a fight position. 

“Can you guys see each other one day and not fight? Is it really that complicated??” Hunk sighted.

“Agreed,” Keith spoke as he pushed Lance away softly.

“Aww, baby, what happened?” Lance pouted like a cute kitty. It made Keith imagine him with cat ears.

“I have some things to do. I’ll catch you later baby,” Keith waved and accelerated his way out of Voltron.

“LOVE YOU, KITTY CAT!!” Lance shouted.

Keith couldn’t imagine Lance with somebody else. He couldn’t see his soul intertwined with somebody else.

They are meant to be together.

No one can’t stop them.

___ 

Keith was exhausted, too exhausted, so he went to take a nap, he would later have to wake up anyway. He promised Allura a good night out with Shiro, and that’s what he will do, make them have a good private date.

Keith removed all of his clothes and laid bare on the bed. Took the blanket and went under it to then find himself snoozing off.

Lance’s aroma was on him it was too strong for him so nap. He imagined Lance with the shadows of his room the light from the outside making Lance’s eyes sparkle. His sudden sweet smile was greeting him in the nights, in a heartening way. He wished he had spent more time with Lance. But this is for Allura and Shiro again.

He tries his best at trying to nap, and he succeeded.

Everything disappeared until…

“Keith? Keith, it’s me, Allura!!” Allura’s soft voice had woken him up.

“ALLURA!?” He yelped and covered himself instantly even more. “How is it that you are here!? How did you even opened my door in the first place!?” Keith screeched.

“Shh, chill!” Allura grinned. “I’ve got an idea, get ready!” She intertwined her hands with Keith’s in enthusiasm. She was beaming, her hair in a bun with some hairs falling making her silver hair look even better. She was in a bomber jacket, ripped skinny jeans and converse shoes. She had the choker Shiro had brought to her. It was such a charming detail.

Which speaking of which, Keith had on the one Lance gave to give. He slightly blushed, he was so comfortable with it, he even forgot he had it on. But it was still idiotic of him to forget. He always wore it, Lance’s hopes are in it and still are in it.

“Yes, what is it?” He tilted his head.

“Let’s go make ourselves piercings with Shiro and Lance!!” She smiled and jumped as she searched outfits for Keith.

“Piercings!?” Keith gasped. He loves piercing especially the industrial bar one. It’s so hot it gets him turned on each time he sees those. He jumped out of bed naked and went towards Allura and snapped the clothes off her hands. He ran to the bathroom like his life depends on it.

“Wow… I-I didn’t know you were that confident with piercings,” She laughed.

“The fuck you are saying!? I love piercings and tattoos!” Keith opened the door rushed sweating and smiling like a retard.

“Oh my fucking God! Dude, you are on fleek!” Allura is… such a bro? She’s so cool. Her compliments are so brutal but in a good way of course.

“No more chatting! Let’s go do this shit!” Keith walked all the way until Allura stopped him.

“Hold your horses, my friend! We first have to call them.” She informed smoothly looking at her nails.

“How!? I don’t even have a phone.” 

“We all do! It’s on your key for Kiered…” Allura pointed towards Keith's pocket.

“How the fuck am I supposed to know that…?” Keith muttered.

“I thought you knew,” She shrugged. Allura got her keys out and called Shiro with what it seems that was a phone…with a magical touch screen.

“Well, alien tech is too much for me in here.”

“Shh! I’m calling Shiro!” She hushed him and sat down. Keith stood there, arms crossed, with a pout, tapping his feet. Allura threw him a pillow from the couch and hushed him.

"Ah! Hi, Shiro!" She responded pumped up as she looked at Keith with bright eyes. 

Keith waited silently gazing at Allura who was making gestures as she was speaking with Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No nsfw for this chapter lmao cliff hanger cuz why not!!! 
> 
> Sorry for being absent for so long! I HAD A WRITER'S BLOCK....gonna finish planning the story for the next few months...ugh
> 
> There's a fan art on my Tumblr OF LANCE YAYYY....i don't have the Link of it ;-; cuz I can't access tumblr........rn
> 
> Comments and opinions are always appreciated!!
> 
> Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> You can go and check out my Tumblr, [CloudyAna](http://cloudyana-arts.tumblr.com/) Feel free to message me in there too.
> 
> I have artworks for this Motorcycle AU in there so you might want to check it out. :))  
> Fan art and comments are more than welcome.
> 
>    
>  [1st artwork](http://cloudyana-arts.tumblr.com/post/150629851328/a-motorcycle-au-im-surprised-that-i-havent)  
> [2nd artwork](http://cloudyana-arts.tumblr.com/post/151310097973/12-the-second-part-of-the-characters-clothing)  
> [3rd artwork](http://cloudyana-arts.tumblr.com/post/151432627963/hello-everyone-im-here-with-some-doodle-of-my)  
> [4th artwork](http://cloudyana-arts.tumblr.com/post/151571969973/show-chapter-archive%22)  
> [5th artwork](http://cloudyana-arts.tumblr.com/post/151817950763/hello-everybody-i-come-here-to-bring-you-more)  
> [6th artwork](http://cloudyana-arts.tumblr.com/post/152226566593/this-is-art-for-the-latest-chapter-of-let-them)  
> [7th artwork](http://cloudyana-arts.tumblr.com/post/155411305198/let-them-have-the-ride-of-their-lives-fic-got)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading Let them have the ride of their lives! ;3


End file.
